Long may they Reign
by texasproudtexasstrong
Summary: On the run Mary realizes her true feelings for Bash. They go to Scotland only to be suggested by Mary's mother that Bash should be legitimized in order to save not only him but Francis, and Scotland. Will they be able to get past the challenges that rise against them in order to Reign together? Mabastian/Mash pairing. Will be rated M later. Drama and lots of romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**A/N: Howdy guys so I'm back but with a whole new story….some of you have probably read my other fanfic called "Mary" and I'm deciding to wait till I finish this one well because I like this fic better lol! This one will contain some of the arcs from the show, but I will make it my own. But anyways this will of course be Mabastian pairing. And it will be somewhat long ok It will be long and later on it may be rated M. But I'm hoping this one turns out better than my other because I have everything planned out. Anyways how about that episode 1x09? Talk about a HUGE plot twist. But anyways I hope you lovely Royals/Mabastian peeps enjoy this fic! Yall are awesome by the way!**

**Ok to let yall know it will be in Mary's POV most of the time but yall will occasionally get Bash as well as other characters. And the **_Italics _**will be thoughts, and **_**Bold Italics **_**will be flashbacks. Oh and there will be time jumps later on in the story just to let yall know. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES FROM REIGN; ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS. ONLY THING I OWN IS MY IDEA.**

**Anyways happy readings you guys! Cute as a button every single one of you! :)**

**88888888888**

**PROLOGUE**

It has been two weeks now since Sebastian and Mary ran away together from French Court. Two weeks that were, at first very difficult and depressing leaving behind her friends and Francis. Soon she realized that she did indeed do the right thing. Not only was she saving Francis's life but during this short journey she had a sort of epiphany in which she found out how much she actually cared for Bash.

They were riding side by side in the mossy green lands of Scotland; her real home. Mary turned her head to the left to look upon Sebastian's face. He looked so magnificent, on his horse. His strong masculine jaw with stubble from the lack of shaving, yet he still looked so handsome. She felt the corners of her mouth lift, smiling at him. She knew he felt her gaze, because she saw the side of his mouth lift up as well and the corner of his eye quickly glance at her. She still held that smile, she was almost home, and with Bash. This was the first time in two weeks that she felt safe, of course she always felt safe with Bash at her side but this was the first time she could breathe without the fear of the French guards following them.

They had just recently arrived in Scotland after insuring Scottish sailors at the French harbor of her identity, and making sure no French navy men realized who they were. So they secretly boarded a Scottish ship with the help of Scottish sailors, to get back home. Knowing that she would be safe in her own country, where the French guards could not pass unless they were indeed led by an emissary as a sign of peace. Being Queen of Scotland had its benefits; French troops could not pass without her permission.

For the past fourteen days they have literally been running for their lives, hoping to God that they wouldn't be captured by King Henry's troops. Now they were in Scotland, and she almost felt relieved, one less thing to worry about. Though, she still had three countries hanging in front of her face and as if that weren't enough she also had to deal with Francis, and her newfound feelings for Sebastian. All she knew for certain is that leaving French court was the right thing to do, for everyone.

Maybe not Sebastian's, his life could be in danger all because he left to go with her to keep her safe, but she had to fix that as well. To make sure that no harm comes to him, she couldn't bear to think of anything bad happening to him. Just as she couldn't bear if anything happened to Francis, she didn't want his blood on her hands. She may not love him like she thought she did, but it did not mean she didn't care for him.

She realized that those feelings she had for Francis where a mere program of her own mind. All her life she was told, she was to wed Francis one day. She believed that she loved him; Mary hoped she would find her true love in him, but she was so naïve think their love was true. It stemmed from the roots of duty and politics. She programmed herself into loving him. Her sense of duty made her believe that she indeed loved him. That simply was just not the case.

Her feelings for Bash were real and they intensified with each passing day. Unlike her feelings towards Francis her feelings for Bash came from a real place...he heart.

Though running away from French Court made her feel like a criminal; a QUEEN felt like a criminal, but Sebastian always made sure to remind her she was anything but. Whenever her insecurities got the best of her he was always there to remind her of just how important she was. Not only important to him but to her people. In part that is also one of the many reasons why she realized how much she truly cared for him, because he understands her.

Lost in thought she kept her sight ahead, the horse beneath her galloping softly across the open Scottish field she thought about her time with Sebastian. Each night he always made sure to stay up, whether they stayed at an inn or they camped outside, he was there always worrying about her. He would stay up all night just to make sure no harm came to her, he was like her own personal guard but of course she never saw him as her subject but as a friend….a lover.

She often stayed up too worrying for him she would lay there and watch the light from the fire dance around his beautiful blue/green eyes, illuminating them. She would just stare at him in amazement. He was so brave so selfless, to come with her risking his own life for her safety. Remembering the way his eyes looked in the fire reminded her of the first time she finally kissed him….the first time she realized how much she loved him.

_**88888888**_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Mary was lying down on a very uncomfortable bed, trying to sleep but it wouldn't come, maybe because just Hours before they were riding for their lives. The French guards had a lead on them, and were being chased after; they managed to escape because of Bash. He led them away while she got a head start and ended up here in an inn deep in the woods just outside of a small town in France. Tomorrow they would have to reach the French harbor and try to convince the Scottish of who she was, so that she and Sebastian could take their leave to Scotland. She was almost home and once she touched Scottish soil would she feel completely safe again. Bash at her side has made her feel safer but, being on the run had her worried for the both of them…. **_

_**She laid there just watching him on a chair by the fireplace, she caught a glance of his eyes, as beautiful as they were he had bags underneath. **__Poor Bash he must be so tired, she thought. _

_**She kept looking at him**__, __**his jerkin was dirty and he had slight stubble around his jaw line but he was handsome either way. His sword across his lap, his hands on top of it ready to strike in case anything was to happen. While looking upon him, she felt all those feelings that have conspired in these past few days surface again. **_

_**She cared for Bash, so much. **__What shall I do? __**She thought to herself**__. I know now that what I felt for Francis wasn't what I originally believed. I care for him I really do but Bash. My heart has grown for him these few weeks. He's just so protective, so caring, and so understanding and I haven't even told him of the prophecy. He follows me so blindly just to make sure my safety.__** Without realizing it she realized she was still staring at Sebastian, as was he. He looked at her so intensely. **_

"_**Mary, are you ok?" Sebastian's soft baritone voice soothed her.**_

"_**Yes why do you ask?"**_

"_**Well for starters, you were staring at me." He smiled at her, which earned him one in reply. "And I just want to make sure you're comfortable, this isn't exactly French court you know." His smile fading worry taking its place. **_

_**Mary then propped herself up placing her hand on her face and using her elbow to sustain herself. "Bash", she said looking straight into his eyes. "I'm fine really, I just can't sleep, I have a lot on my mind right now, and you know how I am." She said trying to lighten the mood, and have him not worry about her so much.**_

"_**Ok, but you promise to let me know if you need anything ok?" **_

_He looks so worried and I bet he doesn't even realize it. He's so caring and it makes my heart swell with so much emotion. I've always had people wait on me hand and foot, and ask me if I needed anything all my life, but I feel like with Bash was sincere, felt refreshing. _

"_**Yes I promise, but maybe you should get some sleep too we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I'm worried about you; you've hardly had any sleep. You need to regain your strength just as much as I do." **_

"_**With all due respect your grace my job is to protect you I can't just go to sleep, what would my father think? Leaving the queen so vulnerable while she sleeps wouldn't want anything bad to happen would you?" Bash said with a smile returning to his face, showing all of his teeth and showcasing the dimples that rested on his cheeks. **_

_**Mary smiled right back "I almost forgot how cheeky you are, and its Mary to you." She said with a laugh… she quickly changed her face back into a serious one so that he would know she too was worried for him "But I wouldn't want anything bad to happen, I know any sign of trouble you'd be there to protect me. Which is why I want you to please sleep some?"**_

"_**Mary, I'm fine I promise I do sleep, three to four hours is enough for me. I promise once we arrive in Scotland I will catch up on my sleep. Besides like you said tomorrow is a long day, but beyond it we will both be able to rest easy, you'll be back home."**_

"_**You're right; I can't wait to see my mother it's been years since I've seen her" **_

_**Just that simple thought deflated her. It's been years since she last saw her mother, she loved her very much. **__So many things going on that I forgot about my mother, __**I**__ miss her so much, Catherine threatening me daily showcased her love for her son and it made me miss mine even more. I miss her warm hugs and how she smelled of lilacs when she used to encase Mary in her arms._

_**Sebastian suddenly stood breaking Mary's thoughts. He stood up from his chair by the fire, leaving his sword propped on it, and walked up to Mary and kneeled in front of the bed to look her straight in the eyes. **_

_Oh gosh his eyes I could get lost in them. I must have shown the sadness on my face when I was thinking of my mother, because he's looking at me with pity and concern. __** Mary looked straight back at him there was a silence, a comfortable silence that entranced the room. She could feel him, there was just such an undeniable pull between them that made her gravitate herself towards him. **_

_**Bash brought his hands up to cup her face between his strong masculine hands. His thumb softly started running across her smooth, pale skin. She felt herself almost faint at the feel of his hands on her face. It was like a comfortable warmth coursing through her body starting from where his hands touched the skin of her face, and spreading all throughout her body. Mary's mouth opened a bit a soft gasp of air escaped her mouth, the only sound except for the trees outside hitting the window. Once she took a breath he looked down at her lips and up again into her eyes. The tension was there, she could feel it.**_

"_**Don't be sad Mary you will see your mother again, and may I say very soon if I have anything to do with it. I'm not sure as to why you ran away from French Court, but I made a promise to myself and to you that I was going to make sure you returned home safely." His eyes held so much sincerity in them. She smiled at that all the sadness disappearing as if it was never there.**_

_Did he really just say that? My goodness there is no limit to the goodness in his heart. Oh Bash I promise once we get to the castle I will tell you everything, I just want to get home first. _

_**Mary sat up on the bed now sitting right in front of Bash. His hands falling to rest on her knees the warmth moving wherever it was he touched her. **__To hell with it Mary! He has been nothing but kind and caring to you. Its time you return those feelings, you know you want to. You know you thirst for him just give in, you already ran away from France from the alliance there is no way things can get any worse. Follow your instincts….follow your heart. _

_**She knows deep down that she's always cared for him more than she's let herself realize. Since the moment they laid their eyes on each other, her first day at French Court. She felt that spark, but because of her sense of duty she believed she loved Francis and that alone eclipsed any real feelings she had for Bash. She knew though deep inside that she cared, more than she realized and this it was always in the back of her mind. Now her conscious implores her to follow her heart. Not her mind. **_

_**Mary looked down to her lap where Bash's hands rested, and then she looked back up to meet his eyes that were illuminated in this light. She grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and placed it back up to her face. She turned a bit so that her lips oh so softly brushed the palm of his hand. She closed her eyes and just felt. The way his hand felt against the skin of her lips. **__He feels wonderful; I can feel the warmth once again coursing through me. His hands are rough with battle, but yet they're so gentle._

_**Mary once again opened her eyes to Sebastian's, his eyes they are windows to his soul they show so many emotions, especially now the way he was looking at her with so much adoration. **__I want you to look at me like this from now on, with adoration._

"_**Bash, what would I do without you? I promise you that when we arrive at the castle I will tell you all that you need to know about why I ran away. And I just want to thank you so much for accompanying me, for protecting me so blindly to make sure no harm comes to me….Bash I….I care so much for you. I don't feel the same for Francis as I once did and all I know is that I want you to continue to look at me the same way you are now; with adoration; for me. It sounds so selfish…" **_

_**Sebastian stopped her removing his other hand from her knee and bringing it up to her lips, silencing her. "Mary you know ever since I saw you arrive at French Court I have never gazed upon a more perfect sight. I think I fell in love with you from the very first moment I laid my eyes on you. Your beautiful and head strong and brave. I don't know why it is you ran away as I've said before; I would gladly give up my life to make sure you are safe. THAT is how much I love you." **_

_He loves me?... C'mon Mary you knew this already, when he kissed you the day you were upset you knew he had deep feelings for you. __**Her conscious spoke**__. What do I say? Do I love him? _

"_**I can feel you thinking, so before you over analyze this." He suddenly stopped her thoughts. "Yes Mary I love you. I love you." She looked at him; his eyes held so much resolve and his voice so firm. **_

"_**I don't know what it is that makes me tell you now; it must be because here we are in an inn in the middle of the woods on our way to Scotland, whatever it is this right here." He motioned to their limbs touching; he moved his hand from her lips to grip the top of her arms. "the way we're touching me makes me brave, and it feels like the most delicious warmth throughout my body, and it makes me want to tell you over and over how much I love you. And you don't have to feel the same way now, but I will fight for you, for your safety and for your love."**_

_My God, Bash. __**Mary felt a tear run down her face, and of course bash stopped it and wiped it off gently. **__Do it Mary, kiss him. __**She looked at him and she smiled. Never in her sixteen years of life has she ever felt this way. **__I guess I do love him…..whoa wait Love? Yes you love him Mary. But didn't I just say I cared…not love. At least not now…..Mary my conscience spoke, look at his eyes. __**She looked straight at them and she couldn't find it in her to stop. He was looking at her like she wanted him to; with love and adoration. **__I do love him, but I can't tell him, not yet not until I tell him everything. But I do, I LOVE HIM! _

_**With that Mary let go of his hand on her face, grabbed him and then kissed him. At first she could tell he was surprised because at first his lips wouldn't move in sync with hers, but after a few seconds he gave in. **__Oh MY GOD his lips are so soft. It seems like such a long time since I last kissed him, almost forgot the way his lips felt on mine.__** She moved her hands down his face and wrapped around his neck opening her legs so that he could get closer to her. His hands latched to her waist gently yet firmly. Mary may have initiated the kiss, but now he was clearly taking the lead. His lips had started out gently moving against hers and now they were passionate and fiery. Fiery indeed instead of just the feeling of warmth coursing through her body by a single touch, it was now like a brilliant fire consuming her entire being. His hands moved up her waist and down to her hips, making a route with his hands. His tongue poked at her lips asking for permission and she granted it. His tongue moved around her mouth taking what he wanted from her emotionally and giving it right back. Her fingers scratched softly at the nape of his neck making goose bumps rise on his back and arms.**__ I love you Bash, I love you and I wish I could tell you this very moment. But I will soon. __**His lips moved away from hers he started peppering kisses along her face. His lips moved down to her neck. She moved her head to the side making sure he had enough room to kiss her. His hot breath was raising chill bumps on her neck, making it oh so sensitive to the touch. He moved up her neck, to kiss behind her ear. He took breaths and each one was like feeling a cool breeze on a hot summer day on her skin, she moaned at the feel of his mouth on her skin making it hyper sensitive to the touch. Mary held him there her hand moving up from his neck to hold his head in place at her collarbone. He made a route from one side to the other making sure to leave a trail of heat in his wake. His hands were still moving between her waist and hips. **_

_**It was getting hot and she wanted more, she needed more. They were both breathing heavily now, and she wanted his mouth back on hers. It seemed as if he could read her mind because he went back to kissing her, like he would the rest of that night. **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"Mary." Sebastian's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Yes?" she answered looking at him again.

"It seems like we're here, look ahead the castle is up that hill. You would have seen it if you weren't day dreaming of me." He winked at her and smiled then turned around to look ahead once again. Mary laughed at him "Oh really, and how do you know I was day dreaming of you?" she challenged. "

"I just do my beautiful Queen." That was the nickname he gave her, among others that he came up with, it's what he's been calling her since they day they kissed at the inn. It made her happy, made her feel light.

"Well you can believe what you want." She said with a smile. He knew her so well it was almost strange, but she loved it. She loved him. She looked ahead and indeed he was a telling the truth she could see Dunnottar Castle with Scottish flags flying high over the hill, sitting on a cliff overlooking a large lake. _It hasn't changed one bit. _

"It'll only take a few minutes and you'll be home, and you will be able to finally see your mother." He turned to smile at her.

"Thank you Bash, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for this."

"You know that I did it because I love you. There is no need to repay me, but if you're so set on doing so I have many forms of payment" he smiled the most beautiful smile showing his dimples. _Those smiles are my favorite. Never will I tell him that his dimples make me melt, they are my weakness._

"Bash you are so forward, but I'll think of something." Mary said with a laugh all the while she could feel her cheeks getting warm a sure sign that she was blushing. As she said that he laughed out loud, and she swore it was the most glorious sound she had ever heard. She was scared and worried of the unknown that is certain to come, but now she felt happy and for this stolen moment she could just forget everything.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this! Please let me know what yall think by reviewing I would love to hear everything yall have to say. Just please no hate. So yeah please REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: A King for a Country

Chapter 1

**A/N: Howdy guys so heres chapter one im hoping that you guys enjoyed the prologue! I want to thank those who have taken the time to read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my fic. It really means a lot and you guys are awesome. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. So if you guys enjoy this please review, because my inspiration is yall as well as Mash/Mabastian.**

**Ok so This chapter will contain a time jump and it will be rather lengthy so hope you enjoy. And I will update as frequent as possible because well I really love this fic. And I want to apologize in advance for any mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES ON REIGN. THEY ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS. I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS. **

**Happy Readings! Cute as a button every single one of you!**

**888888888888**

Mary looked at herself through her old mirror that rested on a stone wall of what used to be her old bed chambers. The room was illuminated by the soft glow of the candles all around. She cocked her head to the side studying all the angles of herself. She was looking but not really paying attention.

She used her left hand to smooth down the skirts of her pearl colored lace gown. She felt nervous, only about two hours ago had she and Sebastian arrived at her childhood home. The sun had already set and she was waiting on him to come and get her, they were to dine with her mother today. In a few minutes she would finally see her mother who she hasn't seen in almost eleven years.

She kept smoothing down her skirts lost in thought. _Momma, how I've missed you, I can't wait to hug you again. _Mary turned around from her mirror to look around her room.

It was large with fine colorful tapestries hung all over the stone walls. Her bed was still placed in the center, with four large wooden posts, that had carefully carved images of Scotland's finest landscapes. The bed also had scarlet and gold drapes hung over the canopy. Then there was a grand stone fireplace sitting on the eastern side of the room. The room and everything in it was grand. Her furniture was all handcrafted by the best carpenter in all of Scotland, from the wooden bed, to the wooden chairs placed in front of the fireplace.

Mary's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at her door, one of her guards slightly sticked his head in. "Your Majesty Sebastian is here to see you?"

"Thank you, please let him enter." As she said so the guard opened the door further so that she could see Sebastian, his face looked fresh with a nice shave, he looked even more handsome than before. His face still looked drawn from the lack of sleep, but his luscious brown hair groomed to purposely look disheveled. And his clothes weren't all dirty anymore; he looked marvelous in his brown leather coat.

_My lord have mercy on me, he looks so handsome. _She continued to stare him and only realized of her actions when that witty smile of his that makes her melt showed up on his face.

"Your Grace your mother asked me to come and get you; she wants to see you now." He said with a teasing smile.

_Of course he's smiling at me; He knows how much I dislike it when he calls me his grace….such a tease! _"Bash how many times do I have to tell you, it's Mary to you."

His eyes widened in mischief "But of course Mary I'm sorry, please forgive me?" He asked with mock regret, his smile only getting bigger.

She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Yes well, only because you asked so kindly." Mary said with a smile back at him, but just as she smiled she suddenly turned serious.

She walked up to him she got so close they were almost touching. She looked up at him and could feel the air of his steady breathing on her face. She then placed her hand on his chest over his heart. He quickly placed his hand on top of hers and stared into her eyes.

"Bash may I ask you something?" she asked, with a serious tone.

"Yes of course, what is it my angel." He looked down to her with concern.

She took a breath before speaking. "Did my mother seem angry when she asked you to come get me? I feel so happy yet scared at the same time. I don't want her to be angry with me because I ran away from the alliance." Mary dropped her gaze and looked down at the floor between them.

Bash with his other hand gently took hold of her chin and moved it back up to look her in the eyes. He looked fiercely at her.

"Mary she's your mother before anything else and I'm sure she will welcome you with open arms. When I spoke to her she seemed so eager to see you, I could see it in her eyes my love, she missed you. Do not be nervous nor frightened of what your mother will say because like I said before, she is your mother above everything else and she loves you.

He still held her chin but his other hand was caressing her arm as a form of comfort. She continued to look at him and she smiled a sad smile. He always knew how to make her feel better.

He spoke again. "Besides I'll be right there with you if you need anything. So c'mon my lady put a smile on that gorgeous face of yours and let me escort you down to the great hall so that you can see her." He smiled trying to lighten her mood.

Her smile grew larger and this time it reached her big doe brown eyes. "Yes you're right Bash, ahhh ok then let's go." Mary removed her hand from his chest.

He turned to stand beside her and offered her his arm. She graciously took it, looked up at him and tried to give him her most loving grin, and before they left her room she spoke.

"Bash, I really don't know what I would do without you, again thank you so much for everything." He didn't even speak he just looked back at her and smiled his biggest smile showing his gorgeous teeth, that was all that was needed for her to know that he simply did it because he loved her.

As they walked down the halls of her former home she couldn't help but to look around. It has been such a long time since she's walked down these halls, but everything is just as she remembered.

She was only just a little girl, but the memories are clear. She loved it here. French Court looked like a dreary prison compared to the colorful tapestries and paintings on the stone walls of Dunnottar Castle. She could only imagine the look on her face as she looked around trying to commit everything to memory, the intricate architecture of her childhood home. From the arcs on the stone walls to the carefully placed stones on the floor

. As she was looking around she realized they had entered the great hall where her mother seated in the far edge of the wooden table talking to what seemed like one of her adviser's. Her adviser must have seen Mary and Bash walk in because his head nodded at their direction. Then her mother looked up at her.

_Momma you look the same. Kind large brown eyes and ebony hair turned white at the roots. Oh momma I've missed you. _

Mary's mother; Marie of Guise looked at her and smiled a grand smile that made her heart nearly stop. She quickly let go of Bash's arm and practically ran to her mother. Mary collided with her in a heap and hugged her so fiercely. She didn't even realize she had tears running down her face until she realized she was heaving.

_Momma you still smell of lilacs. _Her mother hugged her back just as strongly with her hands around Mary's waist.

"Momma," Mary whispered at her mother's ears and hiccuped." I've missed you so much." Mary started speaking frantically trying to speak. "I'm sorry that I ran away from France, but I just couldn't do it. I'm so sorry momma, but I love you and I missed you."

Mary's mother stopped hugging her and held her at arm's length. Her mother's thumb gently rubbed at her upper arms in a form of comfort.

"Shhhh my dear, do not cry everything will be alright." Mary's mother moved one of her hands and wiped at her tears. Mary continued to hiccup but no more tears were coming out.

"My Mary, my little girl I've missed you so very much. It's been hard being parted from you for so long but we must get things fixed, and we will. But for now let us eat."

Mary's mother again brought Mary in for another hug, and whispered into her ear. "You know Mary; he's a very charming and handsome young man." She paused. "And he really loves you."

They separated once again and Mary gave her mother a knowing smile, confirming what her mother said. Mary turned around to see Bash smiling at her, she gestured to him so that he could come sit next to her.

For over an hour they feasted and talked about lighthearted things of Mary's childhood memories in both Scotland and in France. The mood was light, and comfortable.

But then Mary's mother had to bring up what Mary has tried to avoid since they got here.

"Mary I know you and Sebastian must be weary from your travels but I must know what it is that happened to make you run away."

_Oh God, why mother not now! I can't tell you without telling you about the prophecy and I wanted to tell Sebastian in private. Ugh just do it Mary they will understand and you will finally be able to tell Bash how you feel. _

Mary situated herself in the seat; this was going to take a while.

"Well mother where do I begin… ahh yes well you see Queen Catherine has a very special subject. His name is Nostradamus and well he foresees the future." Mary said bluntly.

Mary looked at her mother; her mother had always been very understanding and compassionate. She hoped that would be the case now.

She carefully looked at her mother, her eyes held disbelief but also openness. _Ok so she's willing to listen to me. _

Mary couldn't look at Bash though, afraid of what she would see in his eyes, so she just continued hoping he wouldn't believe she was crazy.

"He can foresee the future and he told me of two visions. The first he told me that one of my ladies would die, the second vision was that he saw Francis dying. He said that if I were to marry Francis, he would die because of me that our marriage would bring about his death.

"My dear?" Mary's mother interrupted. "It's just superstition, why would you believe such a thing?" Her eyes didn't hold accusation, but curiosity.

"Because Mother, Aylee died!" Mary didn't mean to yell at her mother, but she had to make her mother realize she was speaking the truth.

She lowered her voice, and tried to speak more calmly. "Mother, she died a day before I ran away. Nostradamus's vision came true, he said that one of my ladies would die, and it happened mother Aylee died! Believe me I thought Nostradamus was the devil himself when he spoke to me about these visions but when I held Aylee in my arms, with her blood in my hands. It dawned on me that this man does not lie."

"His visions do come true. I know it must sound crazy but you both have to believe me, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to Francis."

At the mention of Francis's name Mary could feel Sebastian stiffen next to her. She turned to her left and looked at him and placed her hand on his forearm that was on the table. She looked at him straight in the eyes and saw that he held sadness in them.

_No Bash it's not what you think. _She pleaded with her eyes. _Oh gosh I have to tell him now, I don't want him hurting. _

Mary kept her hand on his forearm and turned back to her right to look at her mother. "Mother another reason I left is because, well I don't love Francis."

She felt the heavy gazes of not only her mother but of Bash's. Her mother stared at her, her eyes didn't hold accusation but a held a knowing look.

Mary dropped her mother's gaze and turned to Bash. He looked at her with curiosity, and in return she made sure she gave him her most loving and most sincere look. While she continued to stare at him straight in the eyes she spoke... "I don't love Francis, because realized that it's Bash who I truly love.

She held her breath for a second.

_I cannot believe I just confessed this in front of my mother, _she thought.

There was a silence that filled the great hall. Sebastian smiled at her. Probably the biggest most wonderful smile she has ever seen grace his face. In return she smiled at him making sure he knew that she was serious, that she indeed did love him.

"Mary." Her mother interrupted the silence, Mary turned to her mother's direction and she could tell what her mother was about to dry the room of its temporary happiness.

"Mary I see that you do, nothing against you Sebastian you are a wonderful man, but my dear he is not of royal heir to the throne. France does not belong to him, but to his half-brother."

"I know mother but I could not marry his brother knowing that I didn't love him. I realized during this trip that I programmed myself into loving him, I wanted it to work because it is what you and the nuns implanted in my head since birth." Mary urged.

"I don't blame you mother; you were doing it for Scotland. But I left because I didn't love him and because I couldn't stand to have Francis's blood on my hands. Yes I care for him, but not love. I don't want Francis life to be taken away because of me. King Henry also insisted we marry sooner so that he could make sure that I give him England."

"Mother, if Elizabeth were to find out what it is Henry wants me to do she will have all her English troops sent here and invade Scotland. We can't let that happen, we already have English soldiers invading our borders we need protection!" Mary spoke with haste.

"But it seems that for the first time I am at a loss about what to do. I don't want to cost Francis his life. And now that Sebastian ran off with me King Henry will want Sebastian's head, and I certainly can't let that happen." Mary felt Bash's hand take a hold of hers; the one on top of his forearm and squeezed it gently.

"Well it does seem like; there has been a mess of things. Mary why didn't you just write telling me all of this? I could have gone to French Court to negotiate with the King on your behalf!?"

"Because mother I am a Queen, the Queen of Scotland and I should have been the one to handle all business with the King. I needed to be more responsible. But look at what I have done; I created a mess of things."

"Well my dear, you are very headstrong and brave, you are so much like your father." Mary smiled at that. She was only a toddler when her father passed away, never got to interact with him. But it warmed her heart to know that she carried a part of him in her.

"I have to come up with something mother, to save and please everyone."

"Do not fret darling, I have a plan. When I spoke with Bash while you were getting ready, I came to the conclusion just by the way he was speaking of you that he loved you.

Sebastian gave another gentle squeeze to Mary's arm, agreeing to what her mother said.

"And well after he went to go get you I spoke to my advisor. I knew that if this young man felt so strongly of you just by the simple look in his eyes and the devotion laced in his voice, then I believed you must have felt the same way."

"This is why I started thinking of a plan. I may be old my little Mary, but I am as cunning as they come." Marie smiled.

"I knew like I said that you too probably cared for this young man, and that there was a reason as to why you abandoned your engagement. I guessed it had to do with Sebastian. Now that I know the true story I realize that you left because of many reasons, but I believe in this particular situation the plan is still worthy enough to follow through."

"What is it mother?"

"I spoke to my adviser and asked him of a new trend that has gone on in Europe. And he assured me that it can be done."

"What mother!" Mary yelled passionately. "What is it that can be done?"

"I don't know how you'll both take this, but it's the only thing I could think of that could work. The only way to make sure Sebastian's and Francis's lives and for King Henry to get what he wants most is to get Sebastian legitimized."

…..

"Whoa!" Sebastian spoke for the first time since the conversation started. "Forgive me your Grace but I cannot do that to my brother! How can we ask my father to change the line of succession this way?! I can't do it; I've never wanted to be king!"

Mary looked at him his eyes were wide and he seemed to be turning a rather nasty green color. "Mother he's right, such talk is treason. In fact his mother was planning on doing just that he doesn't want power mother, there must be some other way?"

"There really isn't my dear. If Sebastian were to be legitimized he'd be the future king of France which would mean the alliance would still be intact."

"And you could marry the man you love and at the same time be sparing his life and Francis as well, and not only that but you would be ensuring the safety of this country. You could promise Henry the throne of England as compensation for legitimizing Sebastian. You'd be offering him England so that he will agree to your terms."

"But mother I don't want England!" Mary almost yelled.

_I DO want to marry Bash but what if it doesn't work and Henry kills his own son? What if we return and Catherine or even Francis try to kill Sebastian?_

"Mary sometimes we have to do the hardest things to achieve balance and harmony, Mary you have to fix this for Scotland and for yourself. Write King Henry a letter and let him know your terms." Marie stressed.

"Sebastian." My mom turned to look at him. "I know this must be a hard thing to think about, but if what Mary said is true about the vision the only way to save yourself and your brother is for you to be legitimized, because if you return to France your father will surely behead you, and as much as I would like both of you to stay here, you both need to realize that you can't; you both cannot hide here forever."

"Mary you have a responsibility to your country, and since Bash accompanied you Henry will convict his son of treason, because if there is anything that Henry wants more than anything its England. He can't behead you Mary, but he can and will to Sebastian. He will blame Sebastian for your leave and blame him for ruining any chance he had at gaining England."

Mary sighed loudly._ Lord my mother is right. King Henry wants England more than anything and because Bash ran away with me, his father will take out his frustrations out on him. He'll think it was Bash that ruined his chances of claiming the English throne. No, I won't let that happen, my mother is right._

"I see reason in this. Bash my mother has a point, I've made a mess of things and I'm so sorry that I have dragged you into this. But I do see reason mother, and it's the best chance we have in fixing things."

Sebastian suddenly stood up from his seat. "Your Grace please forgive me, but I need to take some fresh air to think about this. The feast was delicious and your company even better, excuse me please." He bowed and walked away.

"Bash!" Mary yelled after him, she stood and was about to follow him when her mother spoke.

"Mary dear, you should go comfort him, he needs you. I feel terrible for implanting this idea but it is the only way. Go comfort him and make him see reason in this plan, then write the letter to King Henry. And please make sure to send my condolences to Bash, for I did not mean to cause him discomfort."

"Mother how do you know Bash will agree to this?" Mary asked with wonderment.

"He'll agree because he loves you. He may be surprised and reserved at first, but he'll do it because he wants to make you happy. Now I hate having to resort to this using his love for you to make him agree, but it's not such a bad idea. Almost all parties in this situation will come out winning."

"I know mother. I agree with you, I really do. Let me go to him I will see you in the morning, and let you know if I did indeed send the letter."

Mary walked up to her mother, and bent down to hug her. "I love you momma, and I'm glad I came back."

"I'm glad your back to my darling." Her mother quickly caressed her face.

Mary gave her mother one last smile and then she stood up straight and walked off into the direction that Bash did.

"Guard?" she asked to the one standing outside the great hall.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Which direction did Sebastian walk off too?"

"He exited the east wing to go outside my Lady. Would you like me to go with you on your search of him?"

"Yes that would be most kind of you."

Mary walked behind the guard towards the eastern exit, so she could find Bash and make him see reason.

When she finally stepped outside exiting the castle it felt rather chilly. She could hear the waves of the lake lapping against the cliff and the breeze howling as it moved around her. For a moment she just enjoyed it. She closed her eyes for a moment and just breathed, but then she realized the guard was helping her search for Bash.

She opened her eyes and couldn't see anything; the glare of the torches outside momentarily blinded her.

"There your Grace, straight ahead that's him." Spoke the guard, Mary looked at the direction he was pointing to.

There indeed stood Sebastian his back to her gazing at the stars and the moon above, and very close to the edge of the cliff she may add.

She turned behind her to acknowledge the guard. "Thank you, I'll be fine from here."

The middle-aged guard was handsome she thought to herself, he bowed to her and spoke "If I may say so without being too bold your Majesty, all your subjects including myself are very happy that you are back. Running behind you as a child was much fun but now you are a young lady and we are here to serve you."

She gave him a kind smile. His comment warmed her heart, to know that her people still loved and believed in her. "Thank you for your loyalty brave soldier, I will keep that in mind."

She turned again and hugged herself; the breeze the lake brought was chilling. She had her arms wrapped around herself rubbing up and down trying to create heat with the friction. She walked up behind him quietly. She knew he felt her presence. Still looking ahead into the lake he spoke first.

"So I'm going to be the future King of not only France but Scotland AND England?" He said in a tone of disbelief. He turned to look at her and he looked at her so intensely. He saw that she was trembling from the breeze, so He removed his leather coat and walked up to her and placed it on her shoulders.

Mary didn't know what to say. She thought she was going to come out here and try and convince him that the plan is solid enough to go through with it, but it seems like he thought about it himself and somehow agreed to it.

She moved her eyes down and looked at the ground she felt bad about putting him in this situation but it was the only way. "I'm sorry Bash, about everything and for not telling you the entire story sooner. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to make sure we were here first, in safety."

"But despite this plan, despite anything your father, Francis, Catherine, your mother and even my mother say; I want you to know that I love you. I really do I figured It out the night we kissed at the inn. I love you and I'm willing to go through with this plan because I will be married to you." Mary spoke with resolve in her voice.

He gave her a small grin that reached his eyes. "Come." He offered his hand to her, she took it and he led them closer to the edge of the cliff. He sat down and patted the spot beside him. She picked her pearl colored lace gown up with her hand and sat next to him placing her head on his shoulder while he placed his arm around her petite frame.

"You know, I've been waiting a while to hear you say that. But I guess later is better than never." She giggled and halfheartedly slapped his chest.

"Ouch my love you wound me." He laughed and dramatically rubbed where she hit him.

"And Mary, I love you too, more than anything in this twisted world. You are the only thing that has brought meaning to my life, even if I've only known you for a while. I already love you more than my own life. And I will always make sure you are protected and loved." His voice held so much love and devotion it made her heart sour.

She didn't need to say anything. Her head was placed between his collarbone and shoulder, just under his strong jaw line. So instead of speaking she tilted her head a bit so that she could plant a small tender kiss at the bottom of his jaw. She brought her arm up and hugged him by his neck pulling their bodies closer together.

_He smells so good. He smells of fresh air and some sort of masculine perfume._

She secretly took a whiff of him, she loved his smell. He used his other arm to wrap around her completely and he slightly picked her up so that she was now seated on his lap. He rubbed his jaw on her temple and she started giggling.

The moon was shining and the lake was calm all except for the waves hitting the shore. There was a soft glow from the torches at the entrance of the castle. They were content. She knew they had bigger issues to deal with but they would deal with them together she decided. Right now they were in each other's arms and that's all that mattered.

For a few moments they just sat there looking at gorgeous moonlit landscape. They just sat holding each other.

After a few minutes Mary spoke breaking the comfortable silence. "Bash, marrying me won't be too bad will it?" she asked with a teasing tone.

"Oh no, on the contrary my angel, it will be the happiest thing that has ever happened to me." He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I may not like the political stand point of this arrangement, but it is you who I will be loyal too. I will care for the countries, but you will always be my first priority."

_Oh Bash why do you have to do that? Why do you have to be so romantic and say something like that? _

By now Mary's heart was beating so rapidly it felt like it would jump out of her chest. No one had ever devoted themselves so willingly. No one has ever spoken to her this way, so passionately and so lovingly_. _

"And besides." He spoke interrupting her thoughts. "You did say you would repay me for blindly accompanying you here, and if we do get married I'm sure there will be more options to choose from." He started to laugh softly beneath her.

"You are insane! But in the best of ways, like I said before I almost forgot how cheeky you are." She smiled, her body moved as his body shook with laughter.

They continued to laugh together, when the breeze started getting stronger. And it started getting colder.

"It's getting cold we should go back inside. You do have that letter to write don't you?" Bash said.

"Yes I do, and again thank you for agreeing with the plan. I promise once you are made my husband I will repay you for this…and for accompanying me." As they stood up she gave him a small wink and a mischievous smile.

She looked at him with playful eyes, and he gave her a curious stare in reply. Then she started running heading towards the castle yelling and laughing in her wake. "COME AND CATCH ME BASH!"

He smiled and ran after her.

….

They entered Mary's bed chambers still laughing and breathing heavily from her little game.

"You are quite devious my love." Bash spoke.

"Yes well I wanted to see if you would indeed come after me." She smiled.

He smiled at her. "Always my angel, I will always come after you."

Her heart once again started beating quickly. But then he spoke.

"Well my beautiful Queen I guess I am off to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Bash wait." Mary reached out to him before he walked out the door.

_He can't do that he can't just make my heart race like crazy with his words than just leave like that. I need him here. As improper as it may be, I need him. I want him so much. _

"Don't be silly, you can stay here tonight. I mean you ARE going to be my future husband after all." She gave him her most seductive smile.

Bash walked up to her again looking, but not touching. "How improper of you my love." He said with a teasing smile.

"And you have a lot of trust in your skills of persuasion, how do you know my father will agree to your terms?"

"Because if he legitimizes you, I will give him the one thing he wants most….Englaaaand." she said elongating the last word for dramatic effect.

"Hmmmm well your argument is valid, go on then write the bloody letter so that I may go to sleep right next to you." He said bringing his hand up to softly stroke her face.

Mary for a moment let her head fall to his hand where he was stroking her cheek. She could feel the pull, the want that they both shared for each other. She looked at him with half lidded eyes. "I love you Bash, so very much.

He whispered softly. "Say it again."

"Say what again my love?" Mary asked.

She looked at his eyes, they were amazing and in this candlelit room they looked bluer than normal.

"Say that you love me."

"I love you Bash, with all of my heart. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner, but now I want you to know that just as you have confessed your unconditionally devotion to me. I am willing to give it right back, because I love you with every fiber of my being."

He whispered again. "I love you too, more than anything. I would do absolutely anything for you. And it's alright my beautiful Queen. I secretly knew it all along, the way you looked at me." He paused.

"And most importantly the way your body reacts when my skin touches yours, he whispered." Bash skimmed his hand down her neck; it felt as if a butterfly's wing were stroking her skin. She closed her eyes. It ignited that same fire she felt days ago. He removed his leather coat from her shoulders and continued. The back of his hand went lower and lower till he was right above my breast.

Her breathing was getting heavier, and all she wanted was to get lost in him. She quickly opened her eye to see that his own were turning a dark shade of blue. His eyes held lust for her; just as she's sure hers held the same want for him.

He removed his hand from the top of her breast to the back of her dress. He looked at her for permission, and her eyes let him know it was alright. He moved his hands behind her back and started undoing her corset. Once he was done he moved closer to her and bent his head down to her shoulders. He gently skimmed his lips against them, earning him a small gasp from her mouth. He took a hold of her dress and dropped it to the ground.

Now she was standing in front of him with only her very form fitting, brown see-through chemise. He stepped back to look at her. She never felt conscious. She felt loved from the adoring gaze he was giving her. It made her feel powerful and wanted.

She wanted him.

She motioned to him with her finger, asking him to come closer giving him one of her most seductive looks.

His smile got larger and he quickly and passionately grabbed onto her waist, and started kissing her. Her hands went straight to his neck holding him in place. His hands were wildly running across her waist and her hips. The kiss was heated and she loved it. Her need for him was increasing and she was sure her heart was going to pop out of her chest.

His hand moved down to her lower backside, and going lower and squeezing. His actions elicited a moan from her mouth, which only made him kiss and touch her harder. His tongue was begging entrance to her mouth and she complied. She moved one of her hands beneath his jerkin down his back scratching him from the intensity of the kiss. He bit into her lower lip once again earning another moan. At this rate she didn't know if she would ever survive without his kisses, without his touch.

Fire was spreading throughout her entire body; she felt heat all around her consuming her. Her body was pushed so close into his that she couldn't tell where they began or where they ended.

She needed to breathe though, and it seems like he read her mind because he removed his mouth biting into her lip while doing so and proceeded to kissing her neck. She moved her head to the side so he had more room. Just like her his breathing was heavy and she could feel his heart beating wildly.

His hands at this point had moved back up to her waist, massaging her there while he kissed her so furiously. His kisses moved around her neck and went as low as to the top of her breasts. She now held onto his head. Her eyes closed from the intensity.

But then he simply laid a gentle kiss on top of her breast and just like that let her go.

She felt like a piece of her heart was just yanked from her, and that delicious fire was fading.

She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling.

_That pompous arse! ...Oh but that smile! _

Bash spoke up still without breath from that kiss. "I told you. I knew you loved me from the moment I first kissed you; I knew that the way your body reacted to mine is how mine reacts to yours….with want and need. Your reactions say it all my love. "

She couldn't help but smile at him. He did indeed elicit a certain reaction from her. She looked over his body to indeed see that she also created the same reaction in him. She blushed and looked down for a moment and then realized that it made her feel good, made her feel like a women to be able to get those reactions out of him as well.

But now that they've slowed down she realized maybe it is better he stopped them. She wanted to save her virtue for their wedding night.

_OUR wedding night that sounds so good, I wish it were tonight his kisses his touch. Lord!_

"You're such a tease Sebastian I should punish you for it." She said giggling.

His smile grew larger on his face, showing his adorable dimples, his left eyebrow arched in humor. "You wouldn't dare, because that would mean you would go days without my kisses." He said challenging her

"You want to try me?" she added cocking her eyebrow at him.

His grin got larger. "I don't think I do, forgive me my angel for teasing you." He said with mock regret.

She laughed and with fake exasperation. "Go ahead then get ready for bed you tease, I'm going to write this blasted letter quickly."

He smiled at her once more and turned to the bed. He sat down to remove his boots and proceeded to taking his jerkin off leaving him shirtless. A small gasp escaped her mouth. He didn't look up but she was sure he had a huge grin on his face; he knew what it was he did to her.

She took a moment to just 'glance' at his body. He was glorious his strong sculpted abdomen and chest so strong, made for only her head to rest. She could feel her face warming up and her heart racing, so she quickly turned around and went over to her desk and sat down and started writing the letter, before she did anything stupid. The letter contained all of her reasons about why she left and her conditions on her return to French Court.

After she was done she sealed the letter with candle wax and they symbol of Scotland heading to her door with a blanket over her shoulders, and handed it to her guard leaving specific instructions to give it to the royal messenger to take to France immediately.

She walked up to the bed to see that Sebastian was already asleep; the blanket covered half his body she could see his strong chest. He looked so wonderful laying there in her bed. His brown hair slightly disheveled. He had a smile on his face and she found it rather adorable.

_Oh well I guess no goodnight kiss._ _He deserves it anyways the way he made me feel tonight, the way I still feel. _

She quickly moved to the other side of the large bed and slipped in beside Sebastian. Unconsciously he must have felt her presence because he turned his body to wrap his arms around her. She smiled at the warmth that his arms brought. She turned her neck to look at him. He had bags under his eyes. This would indeed be the first time they've slept without the fear of threat behind them. She quickly brushed her fingers softly under his eyes. Then she turned her head again resting her head on the pillow.

She felt safe and comfortable in the arms of her brave protector and lover

_Goodnight my love_.

Mary hugged his arms that were around her and closed her eyes she felt peace overcome for the first time in months. Then her body quickly succumbed into oblivion.

8888888888

**2 week later:**

Mary, Sebastian and Mary's mother were in the throne room waiting for the messenger. Mary was sitting at her throne with Sebastian at her side. She was fidgeting she knew she was, she couldn't keep her leg still. Sebastian bent down towards her and whispered in her ear. "My love do not strain yourself the guard said the messenger is here with my father's reply."

"I know, but I'm nervous what if he declined the proposal? It's been two weeks already I'm just anxious."

"If my father did decline then we will just have to find another way…together."

"He's right you know." Mary's mother spoke. "Stop worrying my dear all will be ok. I know Henry he will not pass up England."

"I hope you both are correct. "

"**Your majesty the Royal Messenger." **The guard announced

Everyone in the room focused their gaze at the entrance to the throne room. A young man no older than thirty years old walked up to Mary and bowed in her honor. "Your Majesty, here is King Henry's reply to your letter."

"Thank you." The messenger handed her the letter and she quickly opened its contents. Her eyes quickly scanned through the letter, and she stopped when she read. "_I am not too pleased by the fact that you and my eldest son ran away together, but if what you say is correct and you are willing to take the throne to England and hand it to me, then yes I accept your proposal to legitimize and marry my son Sebastian. In further case means you both will have to return to French Court so that my son may be legitimized and for the ceremony of your marriage. One more thing I hope you realize the severity of what you have asked of me. You say my son had nothing to do with the idea so I hope that God takes pity on your soul. And in conclusion i hope to see you at French Court no later than 4 weeks. After I am done writing this letter I will make my plans to head to Rome to speak to the pope. I hope that by the time I arrive you two will have already arrived. _

Mary turned to look at her mother and Sebastian and looked at them with a smile on her face, pushing the last part of the letter out of her mind. "He said yes. He agreed to the proposal!"

Sebastian smiled and picked her up from her throne and spin her around. He whispered in her ear. "You're going to be my wife!"

"Yes Bash." She said with a smile holding onto his shoulders. "I'm going to be your wife."

_What more is there to worry about? I can breathe easy now. I will marry Bash saving his life and Francis as well; ensuring Scotland's Safety and Henry will have what he wants without beheading anyone. And I will get what I've always wanted…. I get to marry a man who I love. _

**Please Review let me know what yall think of the chapter! Oh and btw for the sake of this fic yes she still has her virtue. So let's just pretend she never did the dirty with Francis. But anyways Thanks again guys don't forget to review it keeps me inspired!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Terms

**Chapter 2: The Terms**

**A/N: Hey guys so im back with chapter two. I want to thank yall for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You people are the greatest. So I want to clear some stuff up because I don't want any confusion. I forgot to mention that the characters would be a little OOC. Oh and I don't have a beta but I'm trying to look for one so if anyone is interested let me know. I want to make sure this fic. Is the best it can be. I have so many things going on at once so it's hard to go back and edit EVERYTHING sometimes I miss things. So I want to apologize for that. Other than that, I really hope you guys are enjoying this fic. I know the pace is a little quick, and it may seem that she fell in love with Bash too quickly. However, in my fic I'm trying to convey that she always loved him it's just that Francis's influence and the influence of others never really let her see that until now. But anyways thanks for reading guys and please review your interest in this story is what keeps me going. I know the chapters have like no drama but they will! OH trust me yall they will so bear with me!**

**By the way how about that episode? (1x11) so many plot twists. And oh my goodness the bathtub scene with Bash pulling Mary out of it and nuzzling into her like omg! I think that moment was better than the actual kiss. But I love the twists of this show. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES OF REIGN. ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO THE CW AND THE WRITERS. I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION. **

**Happy readings! And Cute as a button every single one of you!**

**888888888**

**2 weeks after Mary sends letter, French Court:**

_I, Mary Queen of Scotland, in the name of the Lord, give by King Henry of France this letter,_

_ Primarily Sebastian and I would like to send our deepest apologies for leaving. As you may have already realized, Sebastian and I have run away back to Scotland. Now do not think the worst of me King Henry, I did it for the good of my country and for the good of your son Francis. I cannot give you the details about why I left, but just know that I did it to protect the lives of many. It was not my intention to ruin the alliance between Scotland and France. I would like however, to try to correct my mistakes. I do not wish for the alliance to parish because of my rash decisions, so I have come up with a solution for all involved. _

_ Please know that I want this alliance to withhold. I want protection for my country and I wish protection on those who I deeply care about. Before I give you my proposal, I wish for you to know that Sebastian at first had no idea about why I ran away. He followed me blindly to make sure I was protected, what he did was noble and I am hoping you see it that way too. Your son is very noble and trustworthy._

_This leads me to my proposal. Now I know that this is very far-fetched and something that otherwise will look like it is against God's will, but this is for the benefit of not only you Henry but for both France and Scotland. So here goes. I am willing to take the throne of England and give it to you. Yes, Henry you read this correctly I am willing to claim England, and marry your son. However, I want that son to be Sebastian. I will give you England if you legitimize Sebastian and make him the heir to the French throne. _

_ I cannot give you reasons about why I am proposing this, but know that this idea has also come from my mother. Do not think Henry that this was Sebastian's doing, he does not wish to be King. However, he is willing to become King for me. I must warn you that yes, I have come to care very deeply of your son Sebastian, but again that is not the reason about why I want you to legitimize him. Before I left many events lead me to leave, and to believe that this plan will benefit us all. I realize what I'm asking you is very difficult. I am asking you to change the line of succession, but I need you to trust me when I say, I cannot marry Francis for many reasons. _

_ Now if you agree these are my terms. I wish protection for Scotland. I also want you to spare Sebastian's life because as I stated before he had no doing in this. He feels terrible about potentially taking away his brothers inheritance, but like me, he realizes this is what needs to be done. As I have said, I want protection for Scotland, and for Sebastian. But I also want you to legitimize him so that he will become the next King of France, and in return I will claim the throne to England as compensation for what you and France will provide. _

_ I do hope you take this into consideration Henry. Just know you will gain your beloved England. You just simply need to legitimize your eldest son. I hope to hear from you soon and I hope these terms are agreeable. _

_In the name of the Lord, _

_Queen Mary of Scotland_

After reading the letter, Henry dragged his hand over his face in utter disbelief. He suddenly slapped the letter to his thigh. "That blasted girl!" he yelled.

_That GIRL! She almost cost me England. And now her only way of fixing this, is to legitimize my eldest son!? Lord have pity on their souls and as mine as well because I am strongly considering this. I know it to be your will that I take England, but is it also your will for me to legitimize my son for it?..._

He turned to the man standing in front of a wooden desk in the throne room. "Chancellor, come!"

The man dressed in very nice clothes walked up to Henry who was sitting on the throne and bowed to. "Yes my King?"

"Tell the guard to go fetch Catherine and Francis for me….NOW!"

Henry decided that yes legitimizing Bash is the right thing in order to get what he wants.

Henry grabbed his face once more, the biggest challenge now wasn't going to be convincing the Pope to legitimize Sebastian, but trying to calm both Catherine and Francis of this news. He was prepared to go up against anything and anyone who stood in his way.

He wants England and he was going to get it.

The wooden doors of the court opened suddenly revealing Francis frantically walking up to his father and Catherine not far behind.

"What is it father? Have they found Mary and Sebastian?" Francis spoke with haste; the pain clearly etched on his face. Henry of course was unfazed; matters of the heart don't bother him.

"Yes, in fact they have been found. They're both in Scotland, back at Dunnottar Castle to be exact." Henry spoke with his hands holding his chin and the letter in the other, looking at Francis rather passively.

Francis got closer to his father and stared at him firmly. "Then why are they not being followed? Why didn't the guards bring them back if they know where they are!...WHY?"

Catherine suddenly came up behind Francis and grabbed his upper arms in mock comfort. "Now Francis, do not yell there is no need for it. The girl ran away with your bastard of a brother and you are still acting like a love-sick dog."

Francis snatched his arms away from his mother and turned to look at her with rage. "Despite everything she has done I still love her."

"Well how very unfortunate." Henry spoke making Francis turn away from his mother to look at his father that had an amused expression. "I have told you more than once Francis that to be King you must rule with your mind, and NOT with your heart. I told you it was going to lead you nowhere, but only to heartbreak and deceit. It seems like you didn't listen."

Francis's face red from anger decided not to argue with his father, he placed his hands behind him and looked down.

Henry continued. "But do not worry Francis you will no longer have to worry about controlling your heart."

Francis looked up astonished and Catherine walked in front of him. "What are you talking about Henry?" she sneered.

Henry removed his hand from his face and sat up straight on the throne. He looked at Francis then back at Catherine, and then held up the letter from Mary. "You both see this? This letter is from Mary."

Francis suddenly picked his head and spoke. "What does it say father! Did she say why she ran away with Sebastian?"

Henry looked straight into his son's eyes. "Actually she does not go into detail about why she ran away, but she makes it seem like you were in danger of something."

Catherine looked down trying to hide her face. She knew why Mary ran away, and why she must have taken Sebastian with her.

"Danger? I'm not in any sort of danger! Father! Tell me what did she say!" Francis spoke with desperation.

"Francis I'm sorry son, but Mary does not love you. She wrote in this letter that she wants Sebastian legitimized. That is the only way she'll return to France. Her terms are simple. I legitimize Bash, give Scotland protection and in return I get England."

"ARE YOU MAD?" Catherine yelled from beside Francis.

Francis face held no emotion he was completely speechless.

"Are you insane Henry? Why would you legitimize your bastard of a son just so that you can have England! NO! I will not let that happen! You and that blasted girl and stupid bastard will not take away what belongs to my son!" She spoke with hatred.

Francis started pacing the room back and forth with hard and frantic strides.

"Well Catherine, it's too bad that I don't care about what you think. I WILL legitimize Sebastian and Mary WILL marry him. I want England and no one will stand in my way."

"You are insane I cannot let you do this! I won't let you." Catherine was practically in Henry's face yelling. "You cannot take everything from me!"

Henry laughed dangerously. "Oh Catherine you should know by now that you don't scare me." He stood up from the throne to walk straight to Catherine and look directly in her deceiving eyes. He tried to muster as much hatred and intimidation as he could.

"I'm warning you, do anything and I mean anything to destroy my chances of gaining England, I WILL kill you." He said menacingly

"You can't do this!" Catherine seemed unfazed.

"Guards!" Henry yelled. The doors opened once again and to guards walked up below the throne.

"Take Catherine here to her bed chambers and make sure she does not come out until I say so."

The guards walked over to Catherine and both took ahold of her arms. She started to fight them trying to stop them from touching her. "No let me go!" she yelled. "Unhand me at once! Henry! I promise you will regret this!"

Francis was still pacing not even trying to help his mother. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts.

Catherine dragged out of the courtroom by the guards was still heard by her screams echoing on the stone walls of French Court.

Francis turned to look at his father. His blue eyes looked hurt. "Why are you doing this? Are you that power-hungry that you are willing to take everything that belongs to me so that you can have your precious England?" He spoke with disdain. Never has Francis ever loathed his father more than in that moment.

"I am not sorry Francis. I want England and as I told your mother, I will do anything to obtain it…. It's not like Mary loves you anyways the letter says it all." Henry held it up in front of Francis.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" This time Francis yelled, annoyed by his father lack of explanations.

"Do not yell at me. As I told you, she simply does not love you. She said so herself….she loves your brother."

"No. That can't be true! She told me she loved me before she ran off with my stupid brother!"

"If you don't believe me read the damn letter yourself." Henry handed it to him, Francis snatched it from his father's hand.

_I'm sorry my son but this is what happens when you let your heart rule over your mind. _

Henry turned back to his throne and ascended the stairs to sit on it. He looked at Francis reading the letter and saw the pain that flashed through his son's eyes.

Francis looked away from the letter towards his father. Many emotions written on his face, hatred, sadness, heartbreak, and embarrassment. "I do not know what to say about this, only that when they come back Sebastian and Mary will have to answer to me!" He threw the letter to the ground and left the courtroom.

Henry sighed. _Well that went better than expected. Other than getting England, I finally have an excuse to get rid of Catherine._

He looked at the man standing beside the doors and yelled. _"_Chancellor!"

The man who had just witnessed the ordeal was standing in the far wall of the courtroom. He walked up to the King and bowed. "Yes my Lord?"

Henry stood from the throne. "Follow me back to my chambers I need to speak with you."

"Yes my Lord of course."

Henry walked into his chambers and sat in his desk without acknowledging his adviser. Henry started writing his letter agreeing to Mary's terms. With his back still to his adviser he spoke.

"I am writing this letter to Queen Mary accepting her proposal to legitimize my son. After I'm done with this I need you to personally hand it to the Scottish messenger who brought me the Queens letter. Then I need you to make sure the servants get the carriages ready for tonight after I eat, I want to head to Rome as soon as possible." He spoke still writing the letter.

"Yes my Lord. Is there anything else I can do for you?" the man spoke.

There was a moment of silence; the only thing heard was King Henry's quill scribbling on the piece of paper. He quickly finished and sealed the letter with hot wax. He stood up and handed the letter to his adviser.

"Here's the letter, now make sure you give it to the messenger. Make sure, as I told you that everything is in order for my leave. Do you understand?"

The man bowed once again. "Yes my Lord."

The man left the room giving Henry a chance to breathe. That moment was short-lived when he realized that he only had a few hours before his departure.

"Anna! Frieda!" Henry yelled for his servants.

After he yelled, it took about a minute before the two servants showed up.

"Yes your majesty?" one of the girls spoke up.

"Ah yes ladies I need you to prepare my clothes, I'm leaving tonight for Rome, and I need everything prepared quickly."

"Yes my Lord." Both girls spoke in unison the curtsied and went about their duties.

Henry walked out of his door so that he could speak with his personal guard. Henry acknowledged him and spoke.

"I am leaving tonight after I eat. I'm heading to Rome, and I have a very special and crucial task for you. Your job while I'm gone is to make sure nobody goes into Queen Catherine's chambers. The only people to go in or out of that room shall be you and or Queen Mary's ladies. She may not have paper or a quill to write with and you must keep a very close eye on her. Do you understand?"

The guard looked at the Henry's face and saw the utter seriousness of his expression.

"Yes of course your Majesty, as you wish."

"Oh, and another thing. Queen Mary and my eldest son Sebastian will probably be here in about two to four weeks. When they arrive, it is also your job to make sure that no harm comes to them."

"Yes your Majesty I understand."

Henry looked at his guard once more. Testing him making sure his loyalties didn't lie elsewhere other than with him. "Make sure that you do. Do not let Catherine buy you off. If you do I will have your head, whatever protection she may promise as well as money will do you no good. And plus I will compensate you far more for your services when I return and I see that all is well."

The guard slightly folded under Henry's strong gaze. "Yes my Lord. My loyalties lie only with you. I will not let you down."

"Good." Henry walked off to the direction of the great hall to eat. He needed his energy the journey ahead would be long.

88888888

**2 weeks after Henry sends the letter: Back at Scotland (Mary already read Henrys reply) :**

Mary was standing close to the edge of the cliff, staring at the lake in front of her. The sun was barely rising from the horizon, the clouds around it a vibrant orange, yellow, and pink. The breeze was blowing her ebony hair as well as her dress away from her, for a moment she let herself relax and enjoy the last minutes here in Dunnottar Castle.

Then reality struck and she opened her eyes. She sighed with frustration. She was only home for two weeks and now she was returning to French Court. She would miss her mother, they were barely reunited, and now she had to leave again. She was going to miss the scenery, her people, and her home. Henry had demanded that they both return before four weeks was over, she simply had to play by his rules from now on.

These two weeks have passed seemingly fast, but they were also the greatest two weeks of her life. Other than worrying about what Henry's response would be, she felt happy and content. She spent her days with HER Bash and mother. They went riding together to explore the lands that she loved so dearly. He challenged her, exhilarated her, and made her happy. Bash also made her laugh and made her feel like she was the only women on the earth. He loved her so much, and she returned that love just as strongly.

They got to know each other more than they did while running away from the French guards. She understood him now more than ever, and he understood her. He was passionate, selfless, caring, brave, courageous, and headstrong. She loved him, and despite being worried about Catherine's wrath and Francis heartbreak, she was glad Sebastian would be by her side through it all.

Not only did she get closer to Bash, she also got closer to her mother. She told her mother stories about the convent. Told her all about delivering babies into the world and the chores they made her do.

Mary was content in Scotland. It was a shame that she had to return, but she reminded herself that the sacrifice to leave was indeed for this magnificent piece of the earth called Scotland. She would also have Bash and they were going to get married, that alone consoled her tremendously.

"Mary!" Sebastian's soothing baritone voice broke her out of her thoughts.

She turned from the view in front of her to see Bash jogging towards her. He was wearing a smile on his face, so she smiled in reply.

"Yes my love?" she responded.

He came up closer to her and softly gripped her hands. "Well I came to get you. It seems that the carriages and the guards are ready for our departure."

Mary lost her smile and looked down to their joined hands; so that he couldn't see her eyes begin to tear up. _I don't want to leave. _

Sebastian noticed the way her smile faded and her eyes watered as she looked down. He lifted their joined hands to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles.

"Mary?" He whispered.

She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red with unshed tears. "Yes?" her voice broke a bit.

He gave her a loving and sympathetic look. He lowered their joined hands from his lips and spoke. "I know you're sad about leaving your home, but you're doing it for Scotland. I'll be with you every step of the way. I know you will miss your mother but we will return, I will not let another eleven years pass before you see her." He said with determination.

_It's like he can read my mind, he understands me so well. However, he is right eleven years won't go by before I see my mother again. I need to be strong for my mother, Scotland, and Sebastian._

"Don't be sad, because when your heart hurts so does mine." He smiled trying to cheer her up.

She dropped their joined hands, wiped the unshed tears from her eyes, and smiled at him. She placed her hands behind his head, curling her fingers into his soft brown hair. She looked into his impossibly light green eyes, while his hands came up to rest on her waist, bringing them closer.

"You're right. I will see my mother again….Thank you Bash. I know I have said this a million times already, but I am so thankful. You are always there to make sure I don't drive myself insane from over worrying or over thinking. You save me from others as well as saving me from myself." She smiled staring at him lovingly.

He smiled a brilliant smile that reached his eyes. She always loved when he smiled and his adorable dimples showed up on his face, one of her many weaknesses. She still had her hands around the nape of his neck, her fingers tangled into his hair. She started softly scratching his scalp making his eyes close in contentment. His hands gripped her waist more firmly. She looked at his face, the bags under his eyes had all but disappeared, and that stubble on his jaw that she loved so much was present.

His lips shaped like a heart, so soft and gentle, but capable of being possessive and passionate. Mary was staring at his lips. She couldn't handle it anymore so she used her hands that were on the back of his head and brought their lips together.

At first, he was surprised but then quickly reciprocated the kiss. It was tender and loving, warm and comforting. Their lips fit together so perfectly and moved together in sync.

Their loving kiss was soon interrupted my Mary's mother. "Uhhh hmmm…. Mary, Sebastian?" Marie spoke with a smile on her face.

The two lovers separated and chuckled when they saw Marie's smile directed towards them.

"You two, remind me so much of myself and James." Marie's eyes seemed to be somewhere else when she spoke of her deceased husband, Mary's father.

Mary smiled warmly at her mom.

"Anyways, Sebastian I told you to go fetch my daughter but it seems like I had to come get the BOTH of you." She laughed.

"I'm sorry mother; I was just admiring the view with Bash." Mary giggled; she still had her hands placed on his neck. Bash as well still held her by her waist.

"Yes it seems like the two of you were really enjoying the view." Marie held and knowing gaze and a playful smile.

"I for one am enjoying the view." Bash whispered looking down at Mary.

She blushed, moved one of her hands from his neck, and lightly slapped him on the arm. He laughed and removed his hands from her waist to look directly at Marie. He walked up to her, grabbed one of her hands, and spoke.

"I want to thank you for your hospitality Marie. Scotland is magnificent, and if I say so myself so are you." He bent down, placed a small kiss on her knuckle, and gave her a charming smile.

Mary giggled in the background at Bash's antics. Her mother was eating it right up; He was so charming and handsome…who wouldn't eat it all up?

She laughed. "Oh Sebastian you sure are charming young man."

After Marie spoke she removed her hand from Sebastian's and brought him closer for a hug. She whispered into his ear.

"Please look out after her. You both will have greater enemies conspiring against you, but be strong like the lion that you are and lead with her by your side. Be kind, patient, and loving towards her. I know you will protect and love her that is why I trust you with her life. Be careful, and keep your eyes open at all times, and protect her from herself and her enemies."

"Always." Sebastian simply replied for all her requests.

Marie separated them arm length apart and softly brushed his face with her hands, giving him a warm smile. He returned it and turned to softly nod at Mary who was looking at them both and walked away giving Mary and her mother some privacy.

Mary walked up to her mother and brought her in for a tight hug. Marie returned it just a fiercely. This time Mary didn't cry she was being strong for her mother.

"Momma." Mary whispered softly. "Momma, I love you so much."

Marie moved one of her hands up to Mary's head to softly stroke. "I know I love you too my dear Mary. But it will all be alright, you will see me and Scotland again soon I promise. Be strong and courageous, there are many battles ahead my dear. Sebastian is at your side, love him, and care for him, as he will with you. Many enemies will rise against the both of you, but lean on each other and be strong for each other. Just know my sweet little Mary, that I love you more than anything in the world. Bash loves you just as much; you're in good hands my love."

Mary didn't need to reply all she did was hug her mother harder. She had to leave but one more minute wouldn't hurt.

After that minute ended, they separated and smiled warmly to each other. Marie grabbed Mary's hand and they walked over to the front of the castle where the carriage was waiting. With one last glance, Mary turned to look at her childhood home a mouthed a small goodbye.

Mary and her mother walked to the front where three guards were already perched on their horse's one which happened to be Sebastian's. The carriage also seemed to be ready for their departure and Sebastian was talking with one of the guards on the horse.

Mary and her mother got closer to Sebastian and the carriage. Bash turned to see them approach. He looked at Marie with a kind smile and said a soft farewell; he then moved to stand in front to the carriage door waiting for Mary.

_This is it. Goodbye momma for now. _

Mary once again hugged her mother tight and whispered, "Goodbye momma, I love you."

Marie whispered back. "Goodbye my darling I will see you soon enough, you'll see."

Mary let go of her mother and took Sebastian's hand, looked at his beautiful eyes for a quick second and stepped into the carriage. She thought she could keep her tears in but she felt that she needed to let one escape. She quickly wiped it away before her mother could see.

Bash stepped into the carriage and sat right next to Mary. Mary looked into the deep brown eyes of her mother, and gave a sad smile. Marie returned it and with that, the carriage started to move.

Bash silently took ahold of Mary's hand that rested on her thigh, and squeezed it gently. She looked up at him and he gave her his most loving smile.

"I will always be here for you angel, no matter the obstacles." His thumb gently like a feather rubbed her hand, but then he removed his hand to wrap his arm around her tiny body and brought her closer to his. She moved her head to rest on his shoulder and under his chin. His hand started running up and down her arm comfortingly.

"We'll see her again soon." He spoke, the vibration on his chest while he spoke soothed Mary.

"I know." She replied softly.

She looked out the window one last time to see the large green hills of her home, and the lake and Castle growing smaller with the distance. She than closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest where his heart lay.

With the sound of the horses hooves hitting the ground and the sound of the Sebastian's heartbeat she sighed. Together they would face the obstacles, and together they would overcome them.

**A/N: Howdy again! So that was chapter 2 I really hope the time jumps weren't too confusing! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And keep reading because its gonna get good after this one….DUN! DUN! DUN! Whats gonna happen? Idk you guys have to review so that I can post the chapter up quicker so that yall can find out faster!;) Really though guys thank yall so much I love yall! If you liked the chapter please review you guys keep me going!**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations **

**A/N: Howdy! So here's chapter three for you lovely people! I'm really appreciating all the love from the wonderful reviews! Yall are amazing! Anyways so I hope the time jumps from last chapter didn't confuse yall. Again please review cause yalls interest in this story is what makes me take time out of my day so that I can write this and further our obsessions of the lovely couple that is Mary and Bash. I love to hear from all of you. I want to apologize in advance for any mistakes; I still haven't found a beta to help me out. But I'm trying I promise. But until then ill just keep writing in hopes that its not too terrible. **

**Ok so I cannot believe we have to wait like 2 weeks for Reign to come back on, like that's agonizing. And the promo looks insane like Clarissa scares me. But anyway I hope I can help with the thirst for Mash/Mabastian for the mean time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PLOT LINES OR CHARACTERS ON REIGN. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED FOR THE WRITERS AND THE CW. I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION.**

**Anyways Happy readings guys! Cute as a button every single one of you! :)**

**8888888888**

**2 weeks after Mary and Bash leave Scotland:**

For the past half hour, Mary had her hand placed on Sebastian's knee to keep him from bouncing it. It's a nervous habit that she's noticed him do quite often.

She knew he was nervous not only was he bouncing his leg up and down, but he couldn't keep his gaze on one specific spot. They were only five minutes or so away from arriving at French court. She could already see the Court from the carriage window.

She must admit that she too was nervous but being a Queen, they taught her always to keep calm. If you weren't at least pretend to be. Of course, she was nervous. In only a few minutes, she would have to face everyone at French Court. Her ladies, Catherine… Francis.

That's why she tried to sympathize with Bash, he wasn't raised to be a King, of course he was nervous. Why wouldn't he be, she'd actually be more concerned if he weren't. Not to mention he also had to face those same people, the only exception being her ladies.

The fact is that they both have people they have to face.

Sebastian placed his hand on top of the one Mary had on his knee. He looked at her; she could clearly see the worry and the nervousness etched into his face.

"I'm not going to lie to you Mary, I'm actually quite nervous." He said.

She gave him a small smile trying to lighten the mood, and she answered sarcastically. "Oh really? Well I haven't noticed."

He couldn't help but grin at her response. "And you say I'm the cheeky one."

The grin on her face grew, but then she answered him seriously. "Look Bash I know you're nervous, truth is so am I. Just the thought of having to answer to Catherine and Francis is so nerve wrecking."

Bash squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm more nervous about how my little brother will react. I know you don't love him the same way, but he is no doubt still completely in love with you. He's going to believe that I betrayed him, that we both betrayed him. Francis may be smart and have a lot of patience, but when it comes to you….well let's just say that goes all out the window."

Mary looked down at their hands joined at his thigh. _He's right Francis is ruthless when it comes to me, which is why I'm going to have to tell him of the prophecy. I'm also going to have to tell him my true feelings concerning him and Sebastian, which is much scarier, than the actual prophecy. _

She picked her head up to look at Bash. "You're right he is going to feel like we betrayed him, and that's why I need to tell him about the prophecy."

"He will never believe you; he'll only believe it to be superstition." Bash said.

"Yes I know, but I have to try. I may not love him like he loves me, but I don't wish to hurt him."

"You're right; he has to know the truth even if he won't believe it at first." Bash replied.

"I'm also really worried about Catherine. She's evil and manipulative, she'll be furious with me for suggesting that Henry legitimize you. It's like I'm practically taking everything from her, and in a way I am. I feel guilty about it, but your father wants England and I needed to save you and your brother. I couldn't help everyone." Mary looked behind Bash the Court getting closer with every gallop of the horses pulling the carriage.

He brought her attention back to him. He now grabbed both of her hands in his and spoke. "You don't need to worry about her; I will be there with you throughout this entire thing. She will not harm you, not while I'm there."

She gave him a loving smile. "Bash sometimes you are too brave for your own good."

"I'm only brave when it comes to you Mary." He gently gave her small hands a squeeze.

"Well we're almost there. Let's just promise something to each other. That no matter how crazy things get at Court, let's not let the prejudices and other's influence ruin our love for each other?" Mary asked.

Bash continued to look at her, he gazed into her doe eyes that always made his heart skip a beat. "I promise, that no one will get between us. I simply won't allow it, I will fight for you and for our love. Always!" he emphasized the last word.

She smiled once again in return.

They shared a moment until they suddenly felt the carriage lurch to a sudden stop. When she looked over Sebastian's head, she saw that they had finally arrived at French Court. There were two guards already at the door waiting for them; one in specific was who she knew to be Alec, one of the Kings personal guards. Henry must have assigned him to keep watch of her and Sebastian, she wondered why.

Sebastian looked at Mary; gave her hands one last gentle squeeze, and opened the door to the carriage and stepped out. He opened it further and held out his hand for her. She took it gracefully and stepped out of the carriage.

She wrapped her arm around his and together they walked up the steps. While on their way up, she looked around and quickly felt the fluttering sensation in her stomach. She knew that it was the nerves, but she had to remind herself that Sebastian was right beside her.

As she looked around, she couldn't help her thoughts moving to her mother and Scotland. She suddenly felt sad. She already missed her mother and her beloved country. She was only there for four weeks before she had to come back to this bleak and boring place. Again, she had to remind herself that leaving Scotland and her mother was for the good of her country, besides Bash had promised that she would see her mother again. She knew he'd keep his promise.

Therefore, Mary willed herself to stop thinking about it, and ignore the fluttering in her abdomen. She focused on Sebastian and the task at hand.

They walked up together to the two guards waiting by the large wooden doors. Alec walked up to them and looked at Mary.

"Your Grace." He bowed to her, and then turned to look at Sebastian. "And my Lord Regent." He also bowed to Bash.

Mary could feel him slightly stiffen at the new name the guard called him. She gently squeezed his forearm in comfort. She turned to look at him for a small second. Despite that he had stiffened seconds ago at his new political position, his face seemed to look quite poised. She smiled she knew he could do it.

Alec spoke up again. "Your Grace, my Lord Regent. The King has given me specific orders to protect the both of you, and as his personal guard I will take it upon myself to ensure both of your well-beings."

Mary spoke. "Thank you Alec, we both appreciate it. Now will you let me know where my ladies are?"

"Yes your Grace your ladies are in the in your bed chambers waiting for you." Alec spoke.

"Thank you." She curtsied in gratitude. He bowed once again and respectively moved a few feet away from them allowing for some personal space.

She turned to look at Bash claiming his attention, she whispered so that only he could hear. "Bash, I'm going to my bed chambers I want to see my ladies. Would you go with me please?"

He gave her a soft grin his light green eyes gleaming at her. They still held nervousness but it seemed to look like it died down a bit. "Yes of course." He replied, Bash could never say no to her.

Alec opened the wooden doors for them and they walked inside. It was the first time in six weeks that they've set foot into French Court.

Not even a minute after they entered, they heard thundering footsteps echoing from the western side of the hall. Both Mary and Bash turned their heads from where the sound came from. The footsteps were getting louder and closer, and then Mary saw the blonde hair that belonged to none other than Francis.

He looked beyond angry he looked furious. From a distance, she could see the many emotions written on his face anger, betrayal, and hate. His demeanor seemed disturbed.

_Oh, Lord please forgive me. Be with me because this will be the hardest thing that I will have to endure. I'm so sorry Francis. I hope he forgives me, someday. _

She realized that she must have unconsciously gripped Sebastian's biceps. She loosened her fingers and looked up at him. He looked determined but also very sad. She knows Bash loves his brother, just as this was going to be hard for her; it would feel possibly worse for him.

She turned back to look into Francis blue ones. He came closer to the couple and glared at them unapologetically.

"Why?" He asked with hurt and anger laced in his voice, and his eyes were red with un-shed tears.

He looked between the couple and yelled. "WHY?"

Mary jumped a little at his question. He's never yelled at her, she knew it was because he was hurt, but that didn't make it any less gut wrenching. She knew she had to answer soon before things got worse.

Mary tried speaking calmly. She let go of Sebastian's arm and walked closer to Francis. He took a step backward to avoid her touch. She felt so bad, she felt guilty for the evident pain he was experiencing. She felt guilty, but she couldn't marry him. She loves Bash, and she was doing it to save Francis's life.

"Francis, I know you're confused and hurt but please calm down and let's go somewhere we can talk privately." She suggested calmly.

He was suddenly in Mary's face yelling. "YOU CANNOT JUST COME BACK AND ASK ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU LEFT! YOU LEFT! I LOVE YOU AND YOU LEFT ME! HOW COULD YOU? AND WITH MY BROTHER? At this point Francis was in Mary's face. He stopped yelling but he started speaking aggressively.

"You are a BITCH." He sneered.

Suddenly Bash was gently pushing her back behind him. He got into Francis' face. Up until that moment, Mary had never heard Bash speak so menacingly. "You speak to her like that again and I swear I won't hesitate to cut your head off your body."

"Is that a threat, traitor?" Francis backfired.

"Yes, it is." Sebastian replied just as coldly.

She felt the tension, and she knew she had to break them up before they started fighting. She moved around Sebastian and faced him. His light green eyes were burning with anger. So she gently placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. She looked at him and pled with her eyes for him to calm down. She slowly turned around, and felt that one of Sebastian's hands came up to hold onto her shoulder.

She looked at Francis. "Please Francis, calm down. Let's go somewhere more private and I promise I will explain everything. I'll answer any questions you may have. Just please calm down."

Francis' eyes were still rimmed red but he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Fine let's go to the court room….but only you." He said.

Sebastian was about to speak out when Mary turned to look at him. "Bash, I'll be ok. I have to do this; he at least deserves an explanation."

He looked at her and nodded his head in agreement. "Just be careful, I'll speak with you later." He whispered, and turned to Alec to follow him.

She watched Sebastian leave with Alec right behind him.

She turned back to Francis. "Alright let's go."

88888888

Francis and Mary were looking at each other. Francis eyes held sadness and disbelief, all traces of anger and betrayal gone from his face. It took all of an hour to explain exactly why she left and why she couldn't marry him. She spent half of that hour trying to convince him of the prophecy.

Francis dragged his hands down his face in frustration. "I still can't believe this. Why would marrying me bring about my death? This is just incredibly inconvenient."

Mary gave him an apologetic face. "I know it's hard to believe, but everything I told you was the truth. Bash doesn't want the crown, but he's doing it for us. Nostradamus CAN actually see the future, and he foresaw your death. Your father wants England and this plan is the only way….and Francis I love Bash."

Francis suddenly looked sad and looked down at his feet. "I know."

"Forgive me Francis, but let's be honest here. We don't really love each other, at least I don't. Not the way that I thought I did. The whole time I was here, you were trying to convince yourself and me that you would put me in front of France's well-being.

We both know that's not true. Since we were children, they told us that we would marry each other for the union of both Scotland and France. We made ourselves believe we loved each other."

She paused and placed a comforting hand on his upper arm. "But we don't. You slept with Olivia, and we argued all the time. We kept questioning our loyalties to each other and our countries. That is not love Francis. I know you say you love me, but think about it for real do you really?"

"Forgive your brother Francis and forgive me, because we both love you. And yes, I love you, but like a friend. I've known you my whole life and I don't want to lose you." She took a breath.

He looked at her. "On the contraire I do love you." Mary felt her heart-break for him. "I love you still, but it seems that I didn't express myself well enough because now you love my brother." She was going to speak when he cut her off.

"But I forgive you both, but I'm not sure I'm ready to forget. It will take time, but know that I am hurt. You have taken away my family's inheritance. You have taken France away from me. It hurts….but I will get over it. I have always envied my brothers freedom maybe it's time that I take advantage of the freedom that has now been given to me."

He took a step back grabbed Mary's hand and kissed her knuckle. "I hope you and my brother will be happy together. This is probably the last time you'll see me, at least for a year or so. I'm fully intending like I said to use my freedom…. Tell Bash I said goodbye."

"Wait you're leaving?" Mary asked surprised.

"Yes I intended on leaving right after you explained everything to me. It's for the best, I've already said goodbye to everyone."

She sighed. "Ok well please be careful."

"Always…. Oh and Long may you both Reign." With that, Francis turned to the doors in the Courtroom and walked away. Mary stayed put watching Francis golden hair disappear out the door.

After he left she felt tears running down her face, tears of guilt.

She felt so guilty her stomach in knots. She knew he left because he couldn't stand seeing her and his brother together. She felt ill, like she might throw up.

However, she knew she had to stay strong. Bash was upstairs, he loves her, and she loves him…with all her heart. She would get through this with him. She kept reminding herself that all this was for Scotland for her people, her love for Bash, and for the safety of Francis's life.

Mary was surprised and slightly proud of herself that she didn't crumple up in front of him. She let herself have another moment alone, but then she wiped her tears away. She straightened her dress and fixed her hair and walked out of the courtroom, on her way to her bedchambers to greet her ladies.

88888888

Once Mary walked into her room, three girls ambushed her. She suddenly felt happier and she smiled and hugged her friends back.

"Oh girls I missed you all so much!" Mary's voiced muffled by the tight embrace of her ladies.

"Mary we missed you too, with Aylee's death we felt so lost without you." Greer spoke.

Mary stepped away from the three girls and looked at them. "Girls I am so sorry, I had to leave I will explain everything later, but please I hope you forgive me."

"Of course we do Mary, we love you. You're our best friend." Mary looked into the blue eyes of Lola and smiled at her reply.

Mary turned from Lola and smiled at the other two. "So ladies tell me, I'm curious. Why has Henry ordered Alec to watch over Sebastian and me?"

Kenna spoke. "We thought you'd know upon your arrival as to why."

Then Lola spoke again. "Well it's been rumored around that Catherine went totally crazy when Henry told her about your suggestion of legitimizing Bash. She went so crazy that Henry ordered for her to be locked up in her chambers."

"Apparently only Alec and us three are allowed up there. No one is permitted to go in or out." Greer gestured to herself and the other two girls.

"So I guess Henry was taking extra precaution on you and Bash, because we all know Catherine is an evil witch who's capable of anything." Kenna sneered at Catherine's name.

Mary looked at her ladies. "Thank you girls for everything, I promise everything will be taken care of, but I must go and speak to Catherine. I'll be back. If Sebastian comes looking for me tell him to meet me up here after sunset."

"Mary please be careful, Kenna is right. Catherine is capable of anything." Lola said with worry laced in her voice.

"I will, I'll see you all later." Mary replied.

88888888

Mary walked up to Catherine's room. Alec was standing right in front of her door. "Alec so I've heard the king has you here protecting not only Sebastian and me, but to also watch for anything Catherine does?"

"Yes your Grace, that is correct." Alec answered.

"Well thank you it's much appreciated. I'm going to go in to speak with Catherine, please stay out here just in case."

Alec bowed to her. "Yes of course your majesty, just yell if anything happens."

Mary nodded and opened the door to Catherine's room.

Once inside she noticed all the tapestries, her desk, curtains were all gone. Henry must have ordered the servants to clean her room of any luxury. Mary saw Catherine sitting on her bed and looked to be trying to eat what looked like porridge.

"What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again Mary?" Catherine spoke, with mock glee.

"Well I needed to see if the rumors were true. I don't understand why you were so surprised at my suggestion to Henry. I did it for many reasons and one of those reasons was for your son's life. I thought you might have been a little grateful." Mary didn't mean to sound so harsh and self-righteous but Catherine brought out the worst in her.

Catherine stood up from her bed and stalked up to Mary. "You selfish little bitch, why would I be grateful? You're taking EVERYTHING away from me! You are taking my son's inheritance and my marriage!"

"Yes well what else did you want me to do huh? Your husband, or shall I say your soon to be ex-husband wants England. He would have killed Sebastian and me! He would have MADE me marry Francis despite any opposition you may have showed him! If it weren't for my mother's idea Francis would be dead by now!" Mary yelled.

"Of course it was your mother's idea! The beautiful Marie of Guise, Regent of Scotland." Catherine mockingly spoke.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mary asked bewildered.

"It means that your mother is a manipulative bitch just like you!" Catherine sneered.

It felt like Mary's hand moved on its own because the next thing she knew, she slapped Catherine straight in the face.

"Don't you EVER dare call my mother that again!" Mary spoke trying to lace as much hatred and venom into her voice.

Then she sighed and tried speaking calmly towards Catherine, not wanting to feed the already burning fire.

"I know it's hard. I know that this suggestion is going to take away all your rights as Queen, and your marriage. This is for Francis though, as well for many other reasons. I wish it wasn't such a selfish suggestion, but it was the only way."

Catherine looked menacingly at Mary. "I don't care what your intentions were, but know something child…I WILL ruin you."

"I did it for your son Catherine; I thought you would go along with this. You were the one who insisted I leave the court to spare Francis' life. I believed you would at least not fight us in this, because I'd be saving YOUR son's life! If you try anything against Sebastian or me, in the end you'll only be hurting yourself." Mary replied.

"Like I said child, watch your back, and watch it well. I hope Alec and your precious bastard will be enough to protect you." Catherine laughed.

Mary looked at Catherine and decided it was best not to continue their argument. Mary walked out the room to look at Alec.

"I heard everything your Grace; I promise she will not harm you or my Lord Regent."

Mary gave him a smile of gratitude. "Thank you."

888888888

"Bash she's insane! I thought she would be happy that Francis' life will be spared by Nostradamus's prophecy!"

Bash embraced her tighter. They were now in her room sitting in front of the fire on the floor. She was curled up against Bash, her back to his front.

It was just after sunset and they had been sitting like this for over an hour. She told Bash about her conversation with Francis, told him that he left and that in a way he understood, and forgave them. Then she told him about her encounter with Catherine.

The warmth of the fire was nothing compared to the warmth that radiated from Sebastian's body. He bent his head down to kiss the place between her shoulder and neck.

She was tired emotionally and physically. Dealing with Francis and Catherine proved to be very draining. However, Bash's kisses and embraces were what kept her sane. He continued to kiss her neck creating goose bumps on her skin. She closed her eyes relaxing from the soft touch of his lips. His arms were encasing her small body, bringing it closer to his. She could feel how he reacted to her, but she knew she couldn't act on it, at least not yet.

His hands placed flat on her stomach were softly stroking her there. He continued his kisses and moved up behind her ear where he softly bit her, eliciting a soft moan from her. He knew that was her sensitive spot. He then whispered the warmth of his breath made her dizzy with need.

"Just relax, today was a long day, and you need to stop worrying. Catherine won't dare to even touch a single strand of your hair, not while I'm here protecting you."

Mary hugged Sebastian's arms. "You're right. You're my very own protector…who also happens to be the love of my life. I know you'll take care of me at any cost, just like I would do anything to protect you."

Sebastian moved his lips from her ear and kissed the top of her head. "I know my love."

There was a moment of silence the both just gazed at the orange and red colors of the fire burning. For a moment, the moving flames entranced them both. The way they swayed and moved into each other.

"By the way I spoke to my father's chancellor, he told me my father left the same day he received your letter. Said he expects father to arrive soon enough with my legitimization papers, also told me I'm in charge of French Court while he's gone." Bash spoke breaking the silence.

Mary slightly turned in his arms to look at him. She brought one of her hands to softly stroke at his cheek. "I know you'll do great. I'll always be here, right next to you throughout everything. I promise."

Bash looked down at her, and bent his head down to kiss her. The kiss started out slow and loving but grew hot and passionate. Before they knew it, she was straddling him with her hands around his neck and his stroking her waist. Things were getting frustrating between them, they loved each other, and they needed each other. However, they knew they had to wait.

They stopped kissing and Mary laid her head on his collarbone trying to catch her breath. Her heart was beating rapidly and she could feel his doing the same. Bash once again laid a small kiss on her forehead.

A small knock at the door broke them of their embrace. "Yes who is it?" Mary asked still somewhat out of breath.

"It's us; we wanted to know if you wanted some girl time?" Lola spoke.

Mary looked at Sebastian, and he gave her a small smile. They stood up and fixed themselves up to look presentable.

"Yes I would love that, come in ladies."

Kenna, Greer, and Lola walked in already dressed for the night. They smiled and curtsied at both Mary and Sebastian. They all gave knowing smiles, and walked up to the fireplace to give them some privacy.

"I'll see you in the morning my love." Sebastian spoke.

"Alright, goodnight, I'll miss you tonight." She whispered back.

"As will I, but it's only for a while longer. We will be able to sleep together for the rest of our lives sooner than you think my Queen." He winked at her and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Yes you're right my Lord Regent." She whispered back playfully.

He smiled and turned headed for the door. "Goodnight ladies!" He said to the girls speaking in hush tones in front of the fireplace.

"GOODNIGHT!" her ladies smiled replied in unison.

Mary smiled and watched Bash leave her room.

Suddenly the girls were surrounding her and giggling. "Is it me or has Bash gotten cuter?" Kenna asked.

Mary giggled; she always believed Bash was handsome. Especially his impossibly gorgeous green/blue eyes and his breath-taking smile.

"What are you talking about Kenna, he's always been this gorgeous." Mary playfully responded. Despite the emotional and physical drain of the day, her friends and Bash made her feel a hundred times better.

Then Greer spoke. "So Mary tell us all about your miniature adventure….and don't leave out any of the small details."

That's how they spent the rest of the night talking and catching up. Soon they were all asleep and Mary stayed up wishing her Bash were next to her. She loved her friends, but there is no substitute for her handsome lover.

**A/N: Ok guys that was chapter 3! I really hope you enjoyed it. And yes I used Alec as the guard Henry put to watch over Mary and Bash. I just really liked his character on the show, so I thought why not?! Anyways please REVIEW so that I know you guys are enjoying this! Feel free to leave any questions in your reviews and I will answer them or even suggestions, I love to read yalls feedback! Thanks again guys. Love yall!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Kings return

**Chapter 4: The King's return**

**A/N: Howdy guys! So I know I just updated this fic buuuut in celebration of Reign being renewed for a season 2 I decided as a celebratory gift I'm going to publish this chapter sooner than intended! *SPOILER* yes the next chapter will be the wedding and the wedding night ;)! I know some of you have expressed your excitement for that. But as a warning it will be rated M. but anyways I want to say thanks for everything guys. I've noticed the number of reviews are going down. I just want to know if you guys are still interested in this fic. You people keep me going! Thank you for all of my readers I love yall!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PLOT LINES AND CHARACTERS ON REIGN. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE WRITERS AND THE CW. I ONLY OWN MY IMAGINATION. **

**Ok guys happy reading! Oh and cute as a button every single one of you!**

**88888888**

**1 week after Mary and Sebastian arrived at French Court:**

It was a nice day outside. Mary was looking out the window of her room and into the garden. The trees were swaying with the soft breeze, and the clouds whiter than snow. The sun was shining, and she felt happy. Just a week ago, Sebastian and she arrived at French Court.

The first day back was hard. It had drained her emotionally and physically, and the worst part, she couldn't sleep without Bash at her side. Just a week ago, she was watching Francis leave the courtroom, after obviously breaking his heart. Although that happened only a while back, today she felt joyful.

King Henry is to return today with the legitimizing papers for Bash. This would mean that he would officially be the legitimate son of Henry, the next future King of France. It was safe to say that Mary was ecstatic, she and Bash were going to get married and they were going to rule together.

Catherine's threats haven't really been front and center in her mind but they did worry her occasionally. She knows Catherine is cunning and will do anything to get her way, but for now, she couldn't let herself think too much about it.

A soft knock pulled her from her thoughts. "Yes?" she turned her head towards the door.

Alec opened the door, bowed and spoke. "Your Majesty, King Henry has arrived and he's requesting you and Sebastian's presence in the courtroom."

"Yes, ok thank you. Please go let Sebastian know as well I'll meet him over there." Mary ordered.

"He's already in the throne room waiting your grace."

"Oh ok, well I should head out now then." Mary moved away from the window and headed for the door.

Mary walked into the throne room. Her hands gracefully placed In front of her. She saw Bash talking to his father and they seemed…civilized.

He saw her enter the courtroom and turned all the attention towards her. Bash turned from his father, and smiled at her. His eyes, they were practically gleaming. He walked up to her and held out his arm so that she could take it.

They walked up to Henry who was sitting on his throne. He watched them carefully and smiled.

"I'm going to be honest here Mary, you drive a tough bargain. I almost reconsidered agreeing to your proposition. I never thought you'd want Sebastian to be legitimized, it was a surprise. I tell you it was difficult trying to calm Francis and Catherine when I told them the news. But now let's forget about that and focus on you both."

"Father…." Someone coming in to the throne room caught off Sebastian from finishing.

"You requested my presence here love?" The familiar sound of Diane's voice filled the room.

Sebastian quickly turned to the direction of his mother's voice.

"Yes Diane I did, come, sit next to me. You are the new Queen of France after all."

Mary and Sebastian gasped simultaneously. Bash turned back to look down at Mary, she was just as surprised as he was.

Diane sat in what used to be Catherine's throne. Diane looked uncomfortable Mary observed. She looked like she was out of her element. Despite always, being by her lovers' side sitting in a throne, when only a few weeks ago she was a mistress must be the strangest thing.

Diane's eyes kept glancing around the room obviously really uncomfortable with the situation. Henry must have noticed because he placed his hand on top of hers. Diane turned to look at her son and smiled, which he returned. Then both Mary and Sebastian looked questioningly at Henry, demanding answers with their expressions.

"What? Don't you both know that in order for Sebastian to be legitimized I had to annul my marriage to Catherine. I had to marry your mother Sebastian, to get the pope to agree to legitimize you." Henry said in reply to their surprise.

"Yes well it's all done and ready I believe?" Mary spoke.

"Yes everything is set….Bash?" Bash looked at his father waiting for him to speak.

Henry reached behind him and pulled out a parchment. He waved it up and spoke "These are your legitimization documents, and your mother and I's marriage certificate. Henry looked at the scroll he was holding up. "You are now the heir to the throne of France, the next future King."

Surprisingly Bash didn't stiffen up like Mary expected. She looked at him and he looked poised. She was secretly proud. She smiled to herself and returned to look at Henry and Diane.

"How exactly did you get the pope to change the line of succession? I'm quite enthralled." Mary asked.

"Well it was actually quite simple. You see young Mary I simply told the pope that I felt this was the best way to gain England and make sure the Catholic religion spread over that protestant turning country. And of course he agreed he simply couldn't let your lovely cousin Elizabeth get away with turning England protestant." He said mockingly.

"Now Bash, you weren't taught to be King. It will take time, but I do want you and Mary to be married as soon as possible." Henry said.

"How soon?" Sebastian spoke for the first time.

"Hmm I was thinking two weeks?" Henry said nonchalantly.

Sebastian looked down at Mary and smiled he arched his eyebrow in question. She smiled and nodded.

"Sounds great father."

Henry arched his brow in amusement. "Yes I thought it would. Well then it's settled in two weeks Sebastian the Dauphin of France and Mary the Queen of Scotland are to be wedded." Mary squeezed Sebastian's arm. She was so excited and even happier than she was back in her room. Soon Bash and she were going to be married.

That happiness was short-lived when her thoughts directed themselves to Francis and Catherine. She suddenly felt guilty. She knew she was taking what was technically there's.

However, she reminded herself that all of this was in part to save Francis' life. And as a ruler she would have to make tough decisions like those in the future. Francis said he forgave them; he would be enjoying his freedom. She liked to think he could find a girl and be happy without having to rule a country.

She softly shook her head, willing herself to forget about it. She was just told she was going to marry Bash; she needs to focus on that now.

"What about Catherine, father? I don't exactly think she will take this news lightly." Sebastian said mirroring her thoughts.

"Yes well leave Catherine to me." Henry replied.

"Right now what I want is for the both of you to get ready; we will have a party in celebration of the new future Queen and King of France, and their engagement."

No more words were exchanged, so Mary curtsied and Bash bowed to his father and took their leave.

They were walking when suddenly Bash stopped and picked Mary up from her waist and twirled her around. Her laughter echoed through the empty hall. Bash put her down and they stared at one another. He placed his hands on her lower back and pushed her into him, bringing them closer. He bent down and placed his forehead to hers. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling the strong ridges of his muscular chest and the soft beating of his heart beneath her hand.

His hot breath was fanning her face, and she closed her eyes in happiness. She opened her eyes only to see that Bash's green/blue ones were staring at her intently. He smiled, his dimples showing up. She smiled in reaction she loved his smile.

He slightly moved to give her a small kiss, and a little spark coursed through her body when he did. She could practically feel his happiness and excitement; it made her heart swell with love.

"I love you Mary." He said lovingly.

She replied quickly. "I love you too, Bash."

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, in each other's arms. She could feel the tension the sexual frustration. She knew he needed and wanted her as much as she did him. _Soon. _She thought to herself.

Though their first time would be anything but romantic, the fact that they had to have all the nobles watch their marriage consummated. She dreaded that part, but it was necessary. After that, they could make love without people watching and that is what helped her keep sane.

Bash then let her go. "I have to go; we did promise my father that we would go get ready for the celebration." He gave her an easy grin.

"You're right. Well I'll be on my way." Mary smiled playfully; she turned away from him and started to walk away when Bash spoke.

"You're leaving without one more kiss?"

She turned and saw that his arms crossed in front of him and he had his brows arched in a challenging yet playful way.

"Yes well, you are the one that suggested we should go get ourselves ready." She teased.

His smile grew larger displaying his pearly white teeth; he stalked over to her and planted a searing kiss to her lips. She was caught off guard; he completely took her breath away.

He whispered his face still super close to hers.

"For the record my beautiful Queen, the only reason I suggested we go get ready was to stop myself from completely devouring you." His eyes turned a dark blue with lust. This of course made her go weak in the knees.

He gave her one last glance and quickly turned and walked away, leaving her completely dumbfounded. Again, that heat rushed through her body, the need returning. The look in his eyes almost willed to give herself to him completely. She didn't think she could last another two weeks like this.

88888888

Henry walked through the hallway leading up to Catherine's room. He stopped at the door, turning to one of Mary's ladies, Lola he thought, who apparently was the one on Catherine watch. She stood up from her chair and curtsied at him.

"Lola is it?" He asked.

"Yes your grace."

"Well, Lola I think that Mary is now in her bed chambers getting ready for a celebration tonight. You are relieved of your duties, I'll get Alec and another guard to come and watch Catherine."

"Thank you your majesty, I'll take my leave now." Lola curtsied again, and walked off leaving Henry alone.

Henry opened Catherine's door and walked in. He looked around in disgust, and saw her sitting on her bed reading.

"So Catherine catching up on your reading are you?" He said sarcastically.

She closed her book and faced him giving him the most disgusted look she could possibly muster. "If I were, what would It matter to you idiot."

"Oh now Catherine calling me names is completely beneath you." He said in mock exasperation, and smiling.

"What do you want Henry? Come out with it, I don't want your presence in my room longer than it needs to be."

Henry laughed. "Oh Catherine you make me laugh. Well If you insist, I'll have you know that you and I are no longer married."

Catherine's mouth opened in surprise, her face turning red from anger.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"You heard me right Catherine." Henry spoke unfazed by her reaction. "I got the popes approval, he annulled our marriage, and guess what?...I married Diane." He said

"You fucking bastard!" She yelled, stood from her bed, and stalked over to Henry standing two feet away from him.

Henry stepped closer, challenging her. "Now Catherine you are a Queen, or shall I say you WERE a Queen, you need to watch that evil mouth of yours. And yes I married Diane, it was the only condition the pope had. I will tell you though marrying her was easy to process; I have always enjoyed her company more than yours." He replied harshly.

"You foul traitor. How did you convince the pope to legitimize that worthless, bastard of yours?" She spat.

"Easy, I just told him getting Sebastian legitimized would help Mary gain England. This meant spreading Catholicism into that protestant country. It seems you're not the only one with persuasion skills Catherine."

"You will pay for this Henry! You, Diane, Mary, and your son you will all pay for this!" She threatened.

Henry again was unfazed by her threats. "I would be careful who you threaten, because you Catherine De Medici are no longer a Queen."

He got impossibly close to her and gave her a glare that if looks could kill, Catherine would be on the floor lifeless. "You try anything, and I mean anything that destroys my chances of claiming England and I WILL destroy you. Remember I'm just as cunning as you, I will always be two steps ahead!" He said warningly.

"Then why do you have me here? Let me go back to my home!" Catherine yelled in frustration.

"Do you believe me to be a fool? No, Catherine I want you here. I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't do anything…..stupid. No, you'll stay here as a prisoner." He gave a sadistic smile.

He turned and headed for the door when he heard Catherine sneer. "Whoremonger."

He paused then turned to look at her one more time. "Devil." And walked out the door making sure to lock up behind him.

888888888

"Ow! Lola careful you don't want my ribs breaking now do you?" Mary asked playfully. Her ladies were all in her room they were all getting ready for the party tonight. She could tell her friends' mind was somewhere else. "What is it Lola? Is something troubling you?"

Lola let go of one of the strings of her corset, walked to the couch, sat down, and sighed.

"Yes, well not really but I keep thinking about Catherine, and King Henry. While I was up there on my turn to watch for Catherine, the King came up. He went inside and he thought I had left, but I was curious as to what they might talk about so I stayed and I brown nosed a bit."

Mary walked over to Lola, sat down next to her, and grabbed onto her friends' hands in comfort. And the other two ladies kneeled down in front of them intently listening. "Well what did you hear?"

"Well not much really mostly everything you told us he said to you and Bash. But its Catherine, she scares me a bit." Lola's blue eyes were wide with worry.

"Why does she scare you? She's locked up in her room where none of her subjects can come to her." Mary tried lessening Lola's fear.

"Yes, you're right. But I simply cannot count Catherine out just yet. You should have all been there her eyes held so much fury; it looked as if she could kill Henry simply by the look in her eyes. I'm scared she will find a way to harm you or Sebastian. That is what has me worried. I'm sorry Mary for filling your head with my fears, but I felt that I needed to voice my concerns."

Mary moved her hand and rubbed it up and down Lola's arm in comfort. "Thank you Lola, and you're right Catherine is as cunning as they come. I'm not going to lie to you ladies, I too have been concerned. But I guess the fact that I'm marrying Bash has me momentarily blinded."

"See I don't want to ruin your happiness. Maybe my concerns are ludicrous and I'm simply just over thinking things." Lola responded.

"No they're not, Catherine is evil, and she's capable of anything. Don't worry, because as worried as I am, I don't think anything can triumph the happiness I hold in my heart." Mary smiled brightly.

"I'm marrying my love, and that alone brings me peace."

"Don't worry yourself too much Lola, I'm sure Sebastian will make sure Mary is always well protected." Greer spoke.

"Yes she's right; Bash is absolutely crazy about Mary. He won't let anything or anyone harm her." Kenna agreed.

Mary smiled at both of them. Hearing others, talk about the love Bash had for her made her heart swell with pride and love. She suddenly missed him; he must already be at the party. It was always customary that men arrive earlier than women at these events.

"Alright ladies, enough talk about that retched snake of a woman. Let us finish getting ready so we can head down to the great hall for a celebration." Mary spoke.

The ladies got up from their spots as well as Mary and proceeded to getting ready.

8888888

Thirty minutes later, the girls arrived down to the great hall and saw that the guests were already there. Music was playing and people were mingling.

Mary looked around trying to look for Bash. She saw Henry with Diane on his arm, she kept looking, and then she saw the light brown hair of her lover. He still didn't see her so she decided to quickly check him out.

He looked so handsome in his silk coat. Never before now had she seen him in anything other than his white linen jerkin and leather coat. That of course was before he was the Dauphin of France. Now he looked like a future king.

She wasn't going to lie she secretly enjoyed his rugged look. Made him seem dangerous and exciting, he still does. She knew though that he must feel completely out of his element, but he looked so handsome. His face still held that stubble that she loves, and his eyes were brighter than ever.

She also loved how muscular he is; she especially loved when he used those hands and those arms to caress or embrace her. She was getting frustrated again; she could feel the heat traveling through her body.

She felt the heat travel down and up at the same time. She could feel her face getting warmer, she knew it must seem like she's blushing. She looked down and tried not to think of him. The reactions he caused her were insane. All she had to do was simply to look at him and her body reacted to him.

"Mary!"

Her thoughts interrupted when Bash called out her name, willing her to pick her head up to look at him. From across the room she saw his smile, his eyes lit up looking at her. This time she really did blush from his stare.

He excused himself from the man he was talking to and walked over to her.

"Mary." He said picking up her hand from her middle and kissed her knuckles. "You look so beautiful. Well you always do, but today you look exquisite." He gave her a flirtatious smile.

She smiled in response trying to stop herself from blushing again. "Thanks, and you look really handsome too I may add." She winked at him.

He smiled putting his dimples on display for her pleasure.

A servant came up to them bowed and offered them some wine. "Your Majesties, the King would like to make a toast. He requested all to grab a cup of wine."

Mary and Bash both reached for a golden cup, and simultaneously thanked the servant.

A sudden clinking noise drew the entire great hall into silence. Bash offered his free arm so that Mary could take it. They looked to see where the noise came from and saw that it was Henry.

"Attention every one! I want to thank each and every one of you here tonight who are here to join in our celebration of Sebastian and Mary. Today we are celebrating my eldest son's legitimization, my marriage to Diane, and Mary and Sebastian's upcoming wedding!"

Loud claps were erupted throughout the great hall. People all around Bash and Mary were coming up and congratulating them.

Henry with Diane on his arm used his other free arm that held the wine-cup, and raised it to the ceiling. All the guests in the room raised theirs in response as well as Sebastian and Mary.

"To the future King and Queen of France, Scotland, and England…..and Long may they Reign!"

"LONG MAY THEY REIGN!" The room repeated like a chorus.

Henry took a sip from his cup, looked at Sebastian and Mary, gave them a small smile, and turned his attention back to Diane.

Bash without a word squeezed her hand gently and looked down to her. Slow music started playing and Bash unhooked their joined arms, took the cup from her, and gave the cup to a nearby servant. He stood in front of Mary and offered her his hand, for what she knew was a silent request for a dance.

She took it smiling at him and he led them to the dance floor. There were at least three couples already dancing. And she could hear the whispers of all the nobles they passed by, mostly the gossiping women. "They look so in love." "Oh my goodness look at the way he holds her hand." "He's too handsome for her." "He's so handsome, wonder why Henry legitimized him."

Mary tuned them all out and focused on her handsome, loving protector. He placed his arm around her waist and she placed hers on his upper arm, while both of their hands were joined together. Then they started to dance to the soft sway of the music.

They didn't speak while they danced, they didn't need to. The look in each of their eyes was enough to convey what they were feeling for one another. Love and hope.

**A/N: ok that was chapter 4 I hope you guys liked it! So next chapter will be the wedding and the wedding night! Yay im excited. This was my gift to all you wonderful people. Remember to please review I need to know you guys are still interested in this story. You guys keep me going. Anyways thanks again you lovely people!**


End file.
